I'll Be Right Here
by JFishy
Summary: She was beautiful. Probably the most beautiful girl Anna had ever seen. And she would have been pleased to wake up by her side, if there weren't just a tiny problem. That was Elsa, her sister. Elsanna fic, don't like it, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction with more than one chapter. Please, let me know if you like it.**

* * *

Her head was spinning. She really _shouldn't _have drank that much. Maybe Kristoff was right. She wasn't made to drink any alcohol.

Either way, she woke up in a bed. She had no idea how in hell she had got there, but there she was. In someone else's room. Shit. That couldn't be any good. And to get better, she had no clothes on. And someone was sleeping by her side.

She slowly turned, trying really hard not to wake the person by her side. And then she saw her.

She was perfect. Her messy blonde hair was all over her face, covering her eyes. She had the cutest nose Anna had ever seen, and the cutest lips, which were parted. Her skin was soft and clear, and it was amazing the way every single part of her nude body seemed to combine perfectly to everything. Anna would be incredibly happy to wake up by this beautiful girl's side every day, if there weren't just a tiny little problem. That was Elsa, her big sister.

"Oh my god" she breathed. Lazy icy-blue eyes started to open, almost in slow-motion. Elsa closed them tight again, probably because of the hangover. Slowly, she started to open them again, just to come across with Anna's desperate face. It took the blonde some time to realize where she was and what they had done. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. They just stayed there, staring at each other.

"L-let's not freak out." Anna stuttered. "I-I'm pretty sure there is a rational explanation for all of this."

"I slept with you." Elsa said, her blue eyes shocked. "I slept with my little sister. Oh my god Anna. I – we slept together."

"P-please, calm down." Anna begged, not sure if she was telling this to Elsa or to herself. "Please, we can't – "

"We fucking slept together." Elsa repeated.

"I know, I already heard it." She snapped. "Just – god, let's get dressed first."

Elsa nodded, starting to look for her clothes. They quickly got dressed, turning back to each other again. Anna couldn't look at her. She was ashamed, embarrassed.

"Anna, please – "

"Drive us home. Just – I can't think straight right now, Elsa. Please, just take me home."

Her sister sighed, but agreed. They opened the door and got out of the house, going straight to the car. It was still early, and both of their heads were aching as hell. But Anna didn't cared. She needed to go home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as they got home, Anna ran straight to her room. At that time, she thanked it was just the two of them who lived in that house. She didn't felt like explaining to anyone why she was behaving like that, and neither did Elsa. The blonde went to the bathroom and got into the shower, letting the water relax her body a bit. But as soon as she felt the contact to it, the flashbacks started filling her mind. How both of them got drunk, how she pushed a boy away from Anna, and the kiss. They were there, thankfully alone, and Anna just kissed her. And Elsa, obviously, kissed back. It was a sweet kiss, the best one she had ever had. And then, they were in bed. Two bodies naked under the covers touching themselves. Basically, they had sex all night long.

"I'm a monster." She muttered, feeling the bathroom getting colder and the water turning ice. With a sight, she turned the water off and went back to the living room. They needed to talk, so she would wait there. After a nap, of course. She had had sex all night long with her sister. She deserved some rest.

It turns out that the nap lasted a bit longer than she expected, so when she woke up, it was already midday. Elsa got up and made her way to the kitchen, her head still pounding. She wasn't in the mood to make lunch, so she just made two sandwiches and went to her room, dropping hers there and going to Anna's door. She knocked, and was surprised that the red-haired answered. She felt like she was about to break down when she saw Anna. She could tell her sister had been crying, and she hated herself for that.

"Are you hungry?" Elsa asked, watching as Anna nodded slowly. "I – uh, I made you a sandwich. Sorry, I wasn't in the mood for cooking today."

"It's okay, a sandwich fits fine. Thanks." She grabbed the plate Elsa offered her.

Then the silence filled the room. Elsa looked down; she couldn't stare at Anna's eyes. She was so ashamed and embarrassed, more than she had ever been.

"Uh, I – I'm going to be in my room if you need me." Elsa mumbled. "You're feeling better?"

"No." Anna practically whispered. "No, I'm not feeling better."

"Anna, I – "

"I'm heading to Kristoff's." She interrupted. "I don't think I'll be back any sooner."

"Is it because we – "

"Please, don't finish that." Anna rasped. "I need some time, and so do you. I'll be fine, promise."

"At least let me drive you there." She begged. Anna hesitated, but nodded in agreement. "Good. You really should eat. Hangover won't go away with an empty stomach."

Anna offered her a tiny smile and sat at her bed, taking a bite at her sandwich. Elsa went to her room and did the same, eating slowly. She didn't want Anna to go. She didn't want Kristoff around her. She didn't wanted anyone around her little sister. Not that she was feeling jealous. She was just being protective around Anna. Just that, of course.

"Can we go now?" Anna leaned her body on Elsa's door. The blonde nodded against her will, taking the car's keys and following her sister to the car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The car ride was made in a short time, since Kristoff didn't live that far from their apartment. Anna stared at the icy-blue eyes for a while, none of them sure of what they should say. '_This is awkward'_ Anna thought. Normally, they would have gone all the way talking, or even singing along the radio. Then, Elsa would tell Anna to take care, plant a quick kiss in her cheek and wait for her to get into the building. But not today. They just exchanged weird looks, still unsure of what should be done.

"Will you be home tonight?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know." Anna shrugged. "Maybe I'll stay here."

"With Kristoff?" Anna nodded. "Are you two dating?"

"What? Ew, hell no. He's my best friend, I've always spent the night." Elsa relaxed her shoulders. "I told you, I'll be fine. Just give us some time, Elsa. You need that too."

"Yeah, guess you're right." Before she could even think, she leaned her face and kissed Anna's cheek, as she always did when they said goodbye. But this time, as they already knew, was different. Anna blushed, but she didn't push her away. "See you – uh, whenever. Call me if you need anything."

"Okay, bye." Anna grabbed her purse, slipping out of the car. Elsa waited until she entered into the building and then drove back home. Anna was right; they had a lot to think about.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was done with thinking. It just managed to make her even more confused in the end. She didn't know how she was feeling, or _what _she was feeling. She just wanted Anna to come home. But she doubted she would be; it was already 3 am.

Or at least she thought so.

Her phone started to buzz. She considered not answering it, but it could be Anna, so she picked it up.

"_Hey Elsa!" _A boy's voice complimented her. She barely could hear him; music was way too loud. "_Sorry for calling, did I wake you up?"_

"Hi Kristoff." She answered. "No, I was already awake. Is everything alright?"

"_Actually, I was wondering if you could come to pick your sister up." _He yelled. "_She didn't want me to call you, but she's out of line. She's as drunk as a skunk!"_

"What? Where the hell are you?"

"_We're at Wes'. Can you come?"_

"Keep an eye on her. I'm heading to his place."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

She never drove so fast in her life. She hated when Anna got drunk. It wasn't fun at all. At least not in her point of view.

"Elsa! Great, you're here!" Kristoff said happily. "Anna is there on the couch. I'm almost sure she's asleep."

Elsa nodded, hurrying to where the girl was. A boy was sitting by her side, hands slipping under her sister's dress. Elsa barely managed to control herself. She almost froze the guy, but she managed to just push him away from Anna. He rolled his eyes and got away, for her happiness.

"C'mon, Anna. Let's go home now." She muttered in the girl's ear. Anna grabbed Elsa's hand, standing up and getting out of the house. The blonde helped her to get into the car and, with no other word, drove them back home.

As soon as they got into the apartment, Anna ran to the bathroom. Elsa could hear her throwing up, so she ran after her, holding her hair.

"I'm sorry." Anna managed to say before going back to throw up. She stopped after a few minutes, her body weakly trying to get up. Elsa helped her, trying not to hurt Anna. "Bed. I want to go to bed." She muttered and Elsa grinned.

"Where else would I take you?" Anna's head rested in her shoulder, while she smiled.

"Bed. But I want to sleep today." Elsa flushed. "Oh, sorry. My bad. I didn't mean to say it. But still; it's true."

"We're talking about it tomorrow." Elsa snapped.

"'bout me getting drunk or 'bout us having sex all night long?" she lay in bed. "Sorry! I guess I'm a bit too drunk."

"Yeah, I can tell." Elsa shrugged. "Goodnight Anna."

"Did you like it?" Anna asked.

"What?"

"The new poster on Wes' wall" Anna rolled her eyes. "The sex, Elsa. Did you enjoy?"

"We're talking tomorrow." She said angrily.

"You did. Not a biggie. I did too." Anna shrugged. "It was fun. You make a good bottom."

"Please, sleep." Elsa begged.

"I liked the way you touched me. I never felt like that before. Fuck, this is wrong. That's why I was crying. This is fucking wrong, and I still loved every second."

"Enough!" Elsa yelled, freezing Anna's desk. She walked to her sister, who was still acting like Elsa didn't say anything. "Sleep now, Anna. We talk tomorrow."

"Okay." She agreed. Before Elsa could make a move, Anna leaned her face, brushing their lips together. It felt nice, besides the alcohol taste. It was soft and sweet, and Elsa simply couldn't retreat. "Goodnight Elsa. See you in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You guys were really nice to me! Thank you for all the reviews.**

* * *

She got up early that morning. As soon as she went to the bathroom and looked at her face, she realized that not sleeping the whole night had made some damage to her face. She had awful dark circles around her eyes, and her hair was a mess. She stared at her own face for a few more seconds before deciding to just let it the way it was. She wasn't going out any way.

She changed her mind the second she opened the fridge. There was no food at all, nor even her precious bacon. She blurted out a frustrated moan, grabbing Anna's cereal box and milk. She spread the food in a bowl and walked to the couch, turning on the TV. "Ugh, this is gross." She said, grimacing at the bowl. "God, this is awful. How in hell can she actually like it?"

"My cereal is delicious, and if you don't like it, why did you took it?" Anna walked into the room, eyes half-opened. Her hair was a red mess, her eyes were red and it looked like she had been hit by a trunk. "God, close the windows. And can you turn that thing down?"

"Someone got a hangover?" Elsa grinned as Anna shut her eyes. "Okay, I'll take you some medicine. And we are out of food, if you want to know. That's why I'm eating your awful cereal. Damn, Anna, you look awful."

"I'm starving." Anna announced. "Feed me. And you don't look much better than me, beautiful. Elsa, food, now."

"Calm down, Anna. I'm bringing you something to eat." Anna slipped her hand carefully to reach Elsa's bowl. "And I'm seeing you. Keep your hands away from my food, miss smarty pants."

"I'm sick. You have to take care of me. Give me your food." Anna groaned. Elsa sat by her side again, taking the bowl away from her. "Don't be mean, Elsa."

"I'm being nice, quit complaining." The blonde went to the kitchen and went back a few moments later. "Here you go, Anna. Take these, you'll feel better."

"Thanks." Anna took the pills and another bowl of cereal, eating slowly. "So, about yesterday night…"

"How much do you remember?" Elsa felt her heart start to beat faster.

Anna bit her lip. "I know what I said. And I know I kissed you. I'm sorry, Elsa. I wasn't exactly in my best."

"It's okay." She sat closer to Anna. "I said we would talk about what happened the other day." Anna looked away, focusing in her cereal. "Don't run away from this. We're talking, sooner or later."

"I'm not running away, it's just that – I-I don't even know what this is about." Anna sighed. "I'm confused. I-I know what we did was wrong, b-but I – "

"But you don't regret it." Elsa completed. "You said that yesterday."

"Oh, completely forgot." They remained in silence for a few minutes. "Would you take it back if you could?"

Elsa didn't answer at first. She knew it was wrong, but what she could do? She didn't regret it, she didn't feel like it was completely wrong. "No." She answered. "No, I wouldn't."

They remained in silence. Anna finished her cereal and rested her head in Elsa's lap, shutting her blue eyes. "Don't even think about sleeping." Elsa cut her off. "We're going to the market. And when I say 'we', I mean you and me, us. Just to make it clear."

"Nah, you don't need me." Anna said, burying her face into her fist. "Go by yourself."

"I need you, so don't take that long on a nap." Anna muttered something in response, but Elsa didn't hear. "C'mon, Anna. I want to eat properly today. I can't stand sandwiches anymore."

"Okay, I'm going!" She exclaimed, opening her eyes. "You look like a cute mess."

Elsa blushed, grinning at Anna. "You're silly. Let's go, Feisty Pants."

* * *

"Why do we need this green stuff? It's gross!" Anna grumbled.

"This _green stuff _is called broccoli, and it's much better than that colorful thing you eat every single morning." Elsa fought back.

"Froot Loops is delicious!" Anna laughed. "You are just being stubborn and don't want to admit it!"

"Whatever." Elsa rolled her eyes playfully. "Let's go now, ginger girl. I want to get home in time to prepare lunch for us."

"Wait, did you get chocolate?" Anna stopped her. "'cause I'm pretty sure I ate the rest of it."

"You ate a whole bowl of chocolate all by yourself?" She asked incredulous and Anna nodded. "I'm going to kill you! And where the hell goes all that candy you eat?"

"Who cares? Go get my chocolate!" Anna commanded.

"_Our _chocolate!" Elsa corrected. "And I'm going to freeze that bowl so you won't eat all by yourself!" Anna grinned and pressed a quick kiss into Elsa's cheek.

"No, you won't." She assured. "Be nice to me, I'm still sick."

"Ugh, just – let's go home."

"Yes ma'am!" Anna joked, as they made their way to the cashier.

* * *

"What are you cooking?" Anna leaned in her sister's shoulder, watching as she putted salt on the pot. "It smells delicious."

"I see you're not that ill anymore." Elsa smiled sweetly. "It's soup. You have to eat something light today."

"I'm getting better, if you want to know." Anna pulled back, sitting on the chair. "Through I _am _feeling a bit dizzy."

"You okay?" Elsa placed her hand in Anna's forehead. "I think you've got a fever, Anna."

"Nah, I'm sure I'm good." Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Go to bed now, I'll check on you in a few minutes." Elsa demanded. "I told you not to go outside without a coat on. It's freezing!"

"I forgot my coat at Kristoff's yesterday." She defended herself. "Sorry, I should have taken it."

"You shouldn't have gone out, but this isn't the main point now. Go to bed, Anna."

"Alright, I'm going." She agreed, quickly making her way to her room.

Elsa didn't take long with the soup, taking it to Anna as soon as she was finished. Her little sister was in bed, hugging the same stuffed snowman Elsa gave her when she turned five. She looked at the blonde with a tiny smile, giving space to Elsa in her bed. "We were waiting for you." Anna announced. "Olaf missed you."

"I missed him too." Anna grinned, laying her head in Elsa's stomach. "I promise you we will build a real Olaf as soon as you get better."

"Really?" Anna's eyes lighted up. "Can we get him a little brother? I'll let you pick up the name."

"Everything you want, now eat." Anna nodded, sitting up and taking the plate. "Come closer, I'll low your body temperature."

Anna rested her body against her sister's chest, letting Elsa's arms wrap around her tight. Suddenly, she felt cold feeling all her body, like she was leaning in ice.

"That feels awesome." She groaned. "God, I love your cold skin."

"Uh, thank you?" Elsa laughed. "Sorry, it's not every day that someone praises my cold body."

"I don't get a fever every day." Anna shrugged. "I like your cold skin. It's comfy."

"If you say so." Elsa started to play with the red hair, feeling Anna drop her weight against her. "You're beautiful."

"You're beautifuller" Anna smiled. "I mean, not fuller, you don't look fat, you're skinny! Not too skinny, you look good, I mean, you're cute and – "She rambled, making Elsa laugh. "I meant you are beautiful."

"Thank you." Elsa yawned. "Sorry, I didn't have any sleep last night."

"I'm afraid that was my fault." Anna looked at her guiltily. "Or Kristoff's. Yes, let's blame it on him."

"He mentioned you didn't want me to come and pick you up." Anna blushed, looking to the other side. "Why is that? I mean, you know I hate when you get drunk, but I hate it even more when you don't call me."

"I didn't want to see you." She confessed. "Nor I wanted you to see me like that." Elsa sighed, a bit frustrated. "I'm sorry Elsa. I know I should have called, but I felt like shit, and I didn't want you to see me on that way." She grabbed Elsa's chin, forcing her to look at her. The blonde pressed her lips tight while looking at Anna. "Please, don't be mad."

"I – you could have got hurt, Anna!" She cried and pushed Anna's hand away from her face. "What if I weren't there for you? That fucking boy would have – damn, I don't even want to think about what would have happened." She slapped her hand angrily on the desk by her side. The temperature dropped all of a sudden, and the desk froze.

"Okay, I know you're mad at me." Anna said slowly. "But please, calm down. You'll freeze my whole room." Elsa looked around, seeing the walls had turned ice.

"I'm sorry." She muttered, waving her hand and making the ice disappear. "Promise me you will never do that again." Anna nodded furiously, making Elsa smile. "Good. I, uh – you mind if I get some sleep? I'm really tired, and I have to go out tomorrow."

"Sure, I don't mind. Where are you going?" Anna asked curiously, resting her head into Elsa's chest.

"I have to get my college material, and so do you." Anna grimaced, but Elsa just rolled her eyes. "You have to do it sooner or later, Anna."

"I know." She huffed. "It's just that I'm used with mom doing that for me. I miss them."

"Yeah, me too." She kissed her sister's hair. "Okay, I'm going to bed now. Call me if – "

"Don't you dare to move from here." Anna groaned. "I need your cold skin. You can sleep with me."

"I'm not sure if – "

"You're thinking too much." Anna interrupted, wrapping her arms around her sister's waist. Elsa raised an eyebrow and smiled crookedly, making Anna laugh and roll her eyes. "Just shut up and sleep."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow, I wasn't expecting that you guys liked this fic that much, I'm sort of glad. I read all the reviews, and I appreciate it all. Thank you once again.**

* * *

"Elsa, for heaven's sake, you don't need another case!" Anna groaned. "You already have one!" The blonde ignored her sister and threw a large blue case on their basket. "Oh, okay. Ignore me then." She huffed. "I'll get me three other cases, I'm sure they'll be useful."

"You don't need another case." Elsa said calmly. "You have already picked one."

"Oh, that sounds familiar." Elsa rolled her eyes and smiled.

"But I am studying arts. I need two to separate my material." Anna nodded slowly. "And you need more notebooks than I do, since you are studying psychology."

"Ugh, I don't feel like coming back to college." The red-haired groaned. "At least I have you at home to cook for me."

"Just two more years, grumpy girl." Elsa joked. "Then we are free to become slaves of our jobs." Anna smiled at her, following Elsa to the cashier. "Want to go back home or do you want to go somewhere else?"

"Home, I need – oh, look, Hans is here!" Anna pointed with her chin.

"Your ex-boyfriend?" Anna nodded. "I hate him. Please, don't go talking to him." She begged, making Anna laugh.

"I won't. Don't worry; I like him just as much as you do." She assured, pulling her sister's arm. "Come on, let's go now."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Honestly, I can't understand why you dated him." Elsa said, while walking back home. "He's disgusting."

"He's handsome!" Anna fought back. "And I thought he was the love of my life!"

"You knew him for a week!" Elsa laughed. "And you dated him for like, a month?"

"Three weeks, actually." Anna corrected. "But still! It could have been him."

"And I'm thankful it wasn't him." Anna looked at her sister curiously, trying to walk faster to follow her measure.

"I can't understand why you hate him so much." She said as they entered in the car. "I mean, I have plenty of motives to hate him, but you don't." Elsa pressed her lips tight, making her sister roll her eyes. "Why are you nervous? It's just a question, Elsa."

"I don't know. I guess I just hated the way he looked at you." Elsa said quietly. "I don't like the way some boys look at you. Like you were a piece of flesh meat."

"What? I've never heard this one before." Anna joked, but Elsa remained serious. "I don't like the way some boys look at you as well." She confessed. "But you're my sister. I feel overprotective when it's about you." Elsa offered her a shy smile before starting the car.

"Yeah, guess you're right."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm hungry." Elsa opened her eyes slowly just to find Anna lying on her stomach with her chin resting on her breast. "Feed me, human."

"You know, the kitchen is open for everyone in this house." Anna laughed, lifting her face.

"You'd rather helping me cleaning all the mess I'd do on the kitchen if I decided to cook or you'd rather just cooking for us?"

"Order something." Elsa mumbled. "I'm not feeling well."

"What's wrong?" Anna asked concerned. "Are you sick? D-did I pass you something? I mean, I was sick – "

"Probably not, I might be just a bit weak." Elsa interrupted, lying on her stomach.

"Well, I mean, we kissed." Anna whispered. Elsa sighed, burying her face into her pillow. "I'm sorry."

"Don't have to be." Elsa shrugged. "But you should check on my temperature. Just in case."

"Do we have a thermometer? O-or should I check on it by hand? I mean, the last time I got sick you – "

"Anna"

"But if we don't have one it's fine, I can ask for Ms. Thomas if maybe she –"

"Anna"

"B-but do you think you have to go to the hospital? 'Cause I don't have a driver's license yet and – "

"Anna!" Elsa yelled, making the red-haired look at her. "You were rambling."

"Oh, I do that sometimes." She shrugged. "Sorry. So, fever…?"

"I'm hot, take some pills for me and order some food." She commanded, and Anna nodded happily.

"Yes ma'am!" She joked, running to the kitchen and returning minutes before. "I ordered Chinese, and I brought you these." She handed Elsa some pills and a huge glass of water. The blonde groaned and sat in bed, grabbing the cup and taking her medicine. "You should sleep a little, it helps a lot." She said, as she laid by Elsa's side.

"I'll try to, but I'm not feeling sleepy" Elsa groaned, feeling Anna's arms wrapping around her waist. "What are you doing?"

"Hugging you?" She smiled against Elsa's neck. "I like hugs. And plus, your skin is still cold."

"Pros of being the Snow Queen." Elsa smiled. "But I feel heat all over my body."

"That's because you've got a fever." Anna explained. "I'm hungry. Will this food take too long?"

"You hate Chinese, why did you order it?" Elsa questioned, turning to face a blushed Anna.

"B-because it's your favorite." Anna said shyly. "I – You never order it because I'm not into Chinese that much, so I thought it would cheer you up a bit."

"You're the sweetest person I've ever met." Elsa brushed her lips into Anna's forehead. "Thank you, Anna. But you know, you could have ordered something else."

"I know, but I wanted to eat with you." She shrugged.

Elsa smiled as Anna rested her head into her sister's breast. The blonde and the red-haired remained in silence, while Elsa played with Anna's hair. The younger one was almost falling asleep when she heard the doorbell ring, making her stand up quickly.

"Food! I'll be back, don't move!" She said happily, running to answer the door. Within a few minutes, she was back with their lunch. She landed one plate for Elsa and sat back by her side, eating desperately. Elsa looked at her with a tiny smile on her face, making Anna shrug. "What? I was starving!"

"I've never seen you so happy eating Chinese." Anna rolled her eyes, ignoring her sister. "Anna, seriously, eat slowly. It seems that no one gives you food for like, a week."

"Okay, my queen." Anna joked. "But just because you're sick."

"So you spoil me when I'm sick?" Elsa laughed. "I'm starting to see some advantages on that."

"Just shut up and eat."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, c'mon, it's a cute movie!" Anna insisted. "You liked it, I can tell."

"I never said I didn't like it." Elsa smiled. "Just said that I can't believe you made me watch a Disney's cartoon!"

"You loved it, quit complaining." Anna demanded. "See, it made you feel better! You're even arguing to me."

"I liked this new princess." Elsa confessed. "She has messy ginger hair, just like you."

"My hair is not _messy!_" Anna said offended. Elsa raised an eyebrow, rolling her eyes at her sister. "Okay, _maybe _it is."

"I like it. Even when it's a mess." The red-haired blushed as Elsa's hands brushed her long hair. "It may be a bit messy, but it's beautiful."

"Thanks." Anna laughed. "But she reminds me of you as well." Elsa frowned her forehead. "She's brave, sweet and beautiful. Just as you."

Elsa pressed her lips tight, as she always did when she got a bit nervous. She looked to Anna's lips and tried to look away, but her eyes seemed to be stuck in there. She couldn't control herself anymore. Before she could control her feelings, she leaned her face and pressed her lips against Anna's. She had to feel it, she needed to know how it tasted. Again.

"I-I'm so sorry, Anna."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks again for the reviews. Just for the record, I intend to post a chapter a day, but I might post another later on. Enjoy it!**

* * *

"Are you sure she went there?" Kristoff asked Anna, and she nodded furiously.

"She always goes to the same place when she's sad. Or need some time apart, like for painting." Kristoff started his car, driving fast. "I hate when she does that. I mean, running away. I don't like the idea of her being all by herself."

"I'm pretty sure she has her reasons for running away." Kristoff mentioned. "May I ask what happened?"

"She freaked out right before we kissed." Anna told him. "She has been acting weird since that day of the party, you know. And today, after our kiss, she just stood up and ran away from me. I tried to follow her, but she got into the car and drove away. It's the second house over there." She pointed to a white house with big windows. It seemed to be a bit old, probably because no one lived there for the past four years, since the girls decided it was time to move on from that place. It brought Anna memories of her childhood; the garden where Elsa and her would always build snowmen, or just sit there and watch the hours passing by. Now it was empty and seemed lonely, even a bit depressing.

"Maybe she's feelings for you, Anna." He pointed. "Maybe she's just too scared to deal with them."

"I don't think so." Anna muttered. "I think I'd have noticed."

"If you say so." He shrugged. "That's her car, isn't it?" Kristoff said, pointing up with his chin.

Anna looked to the silver car in front of her and nodded. "Yeah, that's our car." She unlocked her seatbelt and opened the door. "Thanks for the ride, K."

"No problem. You sure you want to go there alone?"

"Yes, I have to do it by myself." Anna said. "I'll call you if anything happen."

"Okay." He waved. "Take care, feisty pants."

Anna smiled and waved back before making her way into her old house. She would avoid entering in there in the past years, but now she had no choice. Elsa needed her, and she couldn't just leave her like that. Even though she wasn't prepared to do it, she entered in her parent's house, letting the memories come back. It was just like they had left it. Since their parents had a lot of money, they were able to buy a new house and new furniture, letting their old house with everything else inside. She stopped by the wall and took a single portrait in her hands. It was an old pic of Elsa and her playing in the snow. She looked happy, with Elsa hugging her tight, playing with their snowman.

She sighed and putted the portrait in her purse. Now she had to find her sister, which wouldn't be that hard. She just followed the ice all around the floor, leading her to Elsa's old room.

"I know you're in there." Anna said, knocking on her door. "I can hear you, Elsa."

"Go away, Anna." Her sister snapped. Anna could tell she was crying.

"No, I'm not going anywhere." Anna shot back. "Don't push me out again. I'm not letting you do this again. I'm right here for you."

Elsa didn't answer. She didn't open the door, she didn't make a move. But Anna wouldn't give up that easy. She knocked again and again, and did the same thing for the next hour. Her knuckles were aching, and her sister just ignored her. That was driving Anna mad.

"Please, just let me in." Anna begged, slipping to the floor and sitting by her door. "I'm not mad at you, Elsa. I just want to talk. Damn, why can't we just sit as two grown-ups and have a normal conversation? Why do you keep pushing me away from you?" Still no answer. She left out a frustrated sigh, curling her body and embracing her legs. It shouldn't be this hard. Anna took the portrait in her hands again, looking at the picture of the two of them. Then something occurred to her. She took the photograph and slipped it under the door. She waited a few seconds, just to make sure she had seen it, and then left the words slip out of her mouth.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

That was what she would always say to make Elsa go out and play with her. That's what would always cheer her up. It was, in a certain kind, their "I love you". She remembered as a kid that saying that would make Elsa open the door for her and hug her.

And in the deepest of her heart, she hopped it would work out again.

But apparently it didn't. All that she heard was a loud sob, nothing else. Her sister wouldn't open the door for her. But honestly, she was just sick of waiting outside.

"I don't care if you don't want me here, I'm coming in. Even if that means I'll have to break into your room." Anna warned. She forced the lock, expecting for it to be locked, but surprisingly it wasn't. The door opened, and she wished she would never see Elsa like that again.

Her sister was curled up in her old bed, covered with snow and holding the old photograph tight in her arms. Her eyes were red, and so was her nose. Anna rushed to her, removing the snow from her body. She cupped Elsa's face, brushing tears away from her icy-blue eyes. The red-haired wrapped her arms around her sister, who buried her face into Anna's neck bow. She felt tears wetting her shirt, but she didn't care. She just wanted Elsa to be okay, she wanted her sister to be just fine.

"C'mon Elsa, let's take you home." Anna muttered into her sister's ear, standing up with her. Elsa left Anna help, driving her to the car slowly.

"You don't drive." Elsa mumbled, making Anna smile.

"I _do _drive; I just don't have a license." She said, starting the car.

The drive home was made in silence. Elsa rested her head in the window, letting tears stream down her face. Anna didn't say anything; she just rested her hand on her sister's thigh, reminding her that she was still there.

"We are home." Anna announced, after a few minutes. Elsa unlocked her seat-belt and got out of the car. Anna did the same, following Elsa to the door. Before she could open the door, Anna wrapped her fingers around Elsa's wrist, making her look at her. "Don't push me out again. That hurts. Promise you won't do it."

"I won't." She whispered. "I'm so sorry, Anna."

"Don't be. C'mon, let's get inside."

Elsa nodded and opened the door. She wanted to go to her room and lock herself for at least a week, but she knew she couldn't. Anna wanted to talk, and she would get what she wanted one way or another. It would be easier not to make things harder.

"We need to talk." Elsa smiled. As she had predicted.

"I know. Look, I'm sorry I – "

"No, you're not." Anna interrupted. "Don't apologize. I just need to know one thing Elsa, then you can go and do whatever you want." She knew she sounded rude, but it was the only way to get into Elsa. "Just tell me how you feel about me."

Elsa opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Anna was looking in her eyes, and that was making her loose her mind. She wanted to tell her, but she didn't know the answer. She was aware she loved her sister; she just didn't know how.

"I don't know, Anna." Elsa said. "I truly don't have a clue. I mean, I love you, but I'm not sure if it's a sisterly love or if it's something else." Anna looked at her narrowing her eyes, trying to find out if Elsa was telling the truth. Apparently, she was. "Anna, it is the truth. Quit looking at me like that, it's creepy."

"I'm sorry." Anna said, smiling weakly. She was disappointed; she wanted Elsa to tell her she loved her, and that she wanted to be with her. She tried to mask the sadness in her face, but that was a really tough work. "Well, tell me when you figure it out. I'm going to bed now, okay? Night."

"Anna, wait." Elsa grabbed her fist. "You didn't tell me how you feel."

Anna bitted her lower lip. If she told Elsa, she was probably going to freak her out. But if she didn't, they might never have a real chance.

"I think I'm in love with you."

She felt Elsa's fingers letting go of her fist. She turned to face her sister, who had confusion in her eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, not saying anything. Anna felt fear and sadness. She didn't know if she could deal with Elsa looking strangely at her.

"Can I go now?" Anna whispered, feeling tears forming around her eyes.

Elsa didn't answer. Instead, she walked closer to Anna, cupping her cheeks with her hands and closed the gap between their lips. Elsa's lips felt cold but soft, and the kiss tasted like chocolate. Anna smiled against her sister's lips, pulling her closer and wrapping her arms around her waist. Elsa's tongue gently explored Anna's mouth, while her hands played with the red-haired waistband.

Anna pulled away first, resting her head on Elsa's forehead. She pulled her sister's hands back from her waistband, wrapping them around her waist. Elsa smiled in understand; it was too soon to do something else. She kissed Anna's lips once again, and then hugged her.

"I love you." Anna whispered.

Elsa hugged her tighter. "I know. And I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Another chapter, just as I said. **

* * *

It took Anna a while to finally open her eyes. She was alone in her bed, cuddling with a pillow. Her ginger hair was a total mess, as usually, and she was starving. Nothing unusual, despite the fact that she was actually happy at eight in the morning. Her lips curled into a large smile when she remembered the events last night. Elsa's lips felt so nice against hers; she couldn't even believe it was true.

She stood up, ignoring her messy hair on the mirror and walking to the kitchen. She took her bowl of cereal and went to the couch, just to find Elsa smirking at her. Anna smiled, not sure about how she should act. They hadn't really talked about their new relationship, if she could call it a relationship. So she sat down by Elsa's side, starting to eat her cereal.

"Good morning, ginger." Elsa mumbled with a raspy voice. "You know, I was wondering…"

"Morning, Blondie." Anna joked. "What?"

"Why didn't I get my morning kiss?"

Anna dropped her bowl and reached to Elsa's face, kissing her deeply. Elsa grabbed Anna's waist, pulling her closer and, eventually, breaking the kiss.

"So…" Anna rambled. "How are we going to do this?"

"I don't know." Elsa answered, pulling her close. "I mean, we _do _have an excuse to go out together. We are sisters, so it wouldn't be hard to explain."

"But I'm pretty sure it would be hard to explain if someone caught us." Anna said.

"I know." Anna laid her head in Elsa's chest. "But we can work it out."

"Of course we can." Anna smiled softly. "I mean, we manage to hide your powers; hiding us shall not be this hard."

"I hope you're right." Elsa mumbled.

"Hey, you know what _I _was wondering?" Anna said happily, sitting on her sister's lap. "_Someone _who I shall not name promised that when I got better, we would build a snowman."

Elsa smiled, wrapping her arms around Anna's waist. "Only if you give me a kiss." Anna grabbed Elsa's face and brushed her lips against the blonde's. "Mm, okay. Guess I can't say no to you now." She waved her hand and snow instantly started to drop, feeling the floor and the furniture in the living room. She waved her hand again, making a snowman appear.

Anna giggled, pulling Elsa's hand with her and catching the snow in her hands. She made a snowball and threw it at Elsa, laughing even louder when she saw her sister's face all covered in snow. They started a snowball fight, not worrying if their loud laughs would wake their neighbors up. Elsa started running after Anna when the red-haired hit a bunch of snowballs right on her back. They ran on the living room until the moment Anna fell on the floor, taking Elsa with her.

"Anna!" The blonde cried. "I'm sorry! Are you okay?" She brushed the snow away from her sister's face, just to find Anna with a goofy smile in her lips. "I see you are fine, silly."

"You are looking funny, snowflake." Anna teased. Elsa smiled, leaning her face and gently touching Anna's lips. "I love you."

"I love you – "

"Oh, isn't it amazing?" A voice interrupted the girls. "Winter is beautiful! Not as beautiful as summer, I must add, but still beautiful." A snowman appeared next to the girls, smiling at them. "Hi, I'm Olaf and I love warm hugs. Why are you girls laying in here?"

"Oh my god Elsa! It's alive!" Anna yelled, pushing Olaf away. "Oh my god, help!"

"Anna, calm down."

"Why is she yelling? Does she need a hug?"

"Elsa! Does it bites?"

"Anna, he's made of snow."

"Who bites? Why are we yelling?"

It took Elsa some time to calm Anna down. The ginger girl hided her face on Elsa's neck, trying to control her breath. Elsa held her tight, until she finally managed to make her breath still.

"Uh, I've got the feeling we started in a wrong way." Olaf muttered, walking to Anna's side. "Hi, I'm Olaf and I love warm hugs." He opened his arms, and Anna reluctantly hugged him. "Who are you, noisy girl?"

"I'm Anna." She answered, still a bit scared.

"He's just as the one we used to build as kids." Elsa said, taking a good look at Olaf. "Hi, I'm Elsa."

"You built me!" He cheered. "You're my mommy!"

"Uh, I didn't see things by this point of view, but yeah, I'm your mommy." She laughed. "How come you are alive?"

"Your powers made it." He answered. "Oh, is that the sun? Haha, it's so warm!"

"Oh god, he's melting." Anna pointed to him. "I guess he doesn't have a huge experience with heat."

"Hang in there, little one." Elsa said, waving her hand again. A little blizzard appeared above Olaf's head, making him come back to his original shape. "I like him." She muttered.

"Me too. Though he's a little creepy." Anna agreed, looking at Elsa with her light eyes. "We are keeping him, right?"

"Anna, how do you expect me to hide a snowman? Who talks, by the way?" Anna just shrugged and smiled, watching Olaf amazed with a butterfly on the window.

"How do you expect me to let you melt our son?" Anna asked dramatically, pointing to Olaf. "Yes, our son. I helped you to create him." Elsa raised an eyebrow, making Anna look at her with pleading eyes. "Oh, c'mon Elsa! Look at him, so happy and… I don't know, goofy? Would you have the guts to melt him?" Elsa sighed in defeat, making Anna clap her hands happily. "Yes! I knew your soft heart wouldn't let you do this."

"You know, I really don't like you sometimes." Elsa mumbled, making Anna roll her eyes.

"Bullshit, you love me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

It turns out that having Olaf around was easier than Elsa had expected it to be. He was sweet and adorable, and would spend most of his time playing with Anna's dog, Sven. It was actually Kristoff's dog, but Anna would eventually look after him for her friend, since he travelled a lot to see his family.

"He is such a sweetie." Anna mumbled, hugging Elsa from behind. "I'm glad he's here."

"Me too." Elsa turned her body, facing Anna. "Maybe later we could get him a friend."

"Really?" Elsa nodded, making Anna give her tons of pecks. "That. Will. Be. Awesome. Can I name him?"

"It's just a possibility, remember?" Elsa teased, but Anna rolled her eyes.

"Please. As if there is any possibility of me not getting what I want."

Elsa laughed, kissing Anna gently.

"Hey, I was wondering," Anna started. "what are we? Like, girlfriends, lovers…?"

Elsa remained in silence for a few moments, her forehead resting on Anna's. "I think we're _something." _She said. "And I think we'll have time enough to find out what we are. But for now, I think we should let it the way it is. You know, just to see how it goes. No labels."

"Okay." Anna agreed. "But does that means you're mine?"

"I couldn't be anyone else's."


	6. Chapter 6

"Do we really need to go?" Anna asked once again, trying to persuade her sister.

"Yes, we do. Oh, c'mon, don't make that face. You haven't done a blood test for the past two years, Anna. We have to make sure you're okay." Anna groaned, grabbing Elsa's waist and stopping her moves. "Anna, be nice. We have to go there, don't try to persuade me."

"You are the one who said I spent two years without having a blood test done! I'm pretty sure I'll survive another two years. Or maybe four." Elsa giggled and gave her a small peck.

"Stop wasting your time. We are going, like it or not." Anna huffed, pouting as Elsa finished her sentence. "Come on, feisty pants. I promise it won't be that bad."

"I really hate needles." She muttered, accepting her lost. "Can't we just – "

"Anna, we are going." Elsa cut her off. "Look, after that, I can take you to the movies. What do you say?"

"I don't want to." She pouted. "I want to stay at home."

"Really? Oh, okay." Elsa sounded disappointed. "I was thinking that maybe it was time for our first date, but if you rather staying at home, I'm cool with it."

Anna's eyes started to glow. "First date? Like a real date? Like the one Hans took me with flowers and a door kiss, or even like the one Jason – "

"Anna, you're rambling." Elsa said, smiling at the red-haired. "And yes, a real date. But not one like your ex-boyfriends took you, it's a better one."

"Oh, okay." Anna nodded, suddenly changing her mood. "I would love to go on a first real date with you."

"That's great." Elsa smiled and leaned, kissing her lips. "Olaf! We are leaving. And please, don't get too close to the fire. You know your blizzard isn't that strong to keep you from melting."

"Okay! Bye mommy! Bye jumpy!" He yelled from the living room, where he was playing with Sven.

"Will he ever call me by my name?" Anna grumbled, while Elsa just giggled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"See, wasn't that bad, was it?" Elsa said, making her way back to the car.

"No, it was just awful." Anna muttered. "I hate doing this. But at least I didn't pass out today."

"No, you didn't." Elsa laughed, entering in the car. "I'm so proud of you; my little girl is growing up."

"Like I don't know you are being sarcastic." Anna shot back. "Ugh, this thing itches."

"Don't stir on that, Anna." Elsa advised. "You might pull it out, and it will hurt a bit."

"Ugh, let's just get out of here." Elsa shook her head and smiled, starting the car.

Anna rested her head in the window. She was excited about her first date with Elsa, but also a bit worried. People could recognize them, and they probably wouldn't be nice with the two girls. So, the closer they got to the cinema, the more Anna would get anxious.

But it turns out Elsa passed the movies' entry.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure you missed the entry." Anna said, but Elsa just smiled softly.

"We are not going to this cinema or to any other cinema on this town." The car stopped on the traffic light, so Elsa turned to face her sister. "I'm not taking you to any where we can't have at least a bit of this." She leaned her face and touched Anna's lips. "I want to have a real date with you. With everything you deserve. Well, not _everything, _because it would take me a lot of time to plan it all, but for now I think movies and dinner will fit well."

Anna smiled and wrapped her arms around Elsa, touching her sister's lips gently. "You're the best, you know?"

"Whatever it takes to make my girl happy."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, I'll get the tickets and you'll get the popcorn." Elsa said. "I'll meet you in a minute."

"Sure, I'll be waiting." Anna nodded and made her way to the popcorn line. It took it a long time to move, since a creepy old man couldn't decide what sort of popcorn he wanted. As soon as Elsa arrived, Anna pointed to his head, showing the blond the old man's wig. Elsa giggled and had to control herself not to burst into laughter when the tiny man started to jump, angrily yelling at the attendant, making his wig hop on his head.

"He was creepy." Anna said, while the two girls made their way to their places. "Really, I think he's the weirdest person I've ever seen. Well, I'm not counting Kristoff and his weird habit to share carrots with Sven. Seriously, it's gross. He eats that thing completely full of dog's frilly."

"Okay, I'm trying to eat." Elsa laughed. "God, Kristoff _is _sort of weird."

"Yeah, but he's nice." Anna took the popcorn of Elsa's lap and started to eat. "Weird, but nice."

"Save some for the movie." Anna rolled her eyes and took more popcorn. "Oh, good. It's starting."

Anna didn't pay attention to the movie at all. It was a story of a guy who fell in love with his best friend, but she was already engaged to another guy, so he had to try to get her. It probably was a funny movie, but all Anna could pay any attention to was the beautiful girl by her side. Her freckles, her smile, her beautiful blue eyes. She was perfect.

When Elsa realized she was being watched, she turned to face Anna, kissing her lips. It was a calm kiss in the beginning, but it turned out to be a rushed sloppy kiss. Elsa thanked god the cinema was practically empty and that they sat on the in the back of the room, because she hadn't control of her hands anymore, and neither did Anna. She was aware of the lousy moan that slipped out of her lips, but she didn't care. All that matters was Anna. All that matters was her and her happiness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was the best first date ever." Anna announced, already in their way back home. "I had a lot of fun."

"Me too." Elsa admitted. "It was really fun to see you arguing with that waiter."

"He asked for it." Anna argued. "I didn't appreciate the way he was looking at your legs."

"Someone got jealous." Elsa teased, reaching for Anna's lips.

"Maybe a little." She muttered, smiling against Elsa's mouth. "But it doesn't matter, I'm sure he already learned he's not supposed to look at you like that."

"I love you, my crazy jumpy."

"I'm not crazy!" Anna said, pretending to be offended. "But I love you too." She gave Elsa a quick peck, unlocking her seat-belt. "C'mon, I want to tell Olaf about that creepy old guy."

Elsa rolled her eyes and laughed, following Anna to their apartment. The red-haired girl unlocked the door and ran inside, calling for Olaf. Elsa followed her, and stopped right after Anna, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Hey, why did you – " Her icy-blue eyes widened and her body froze. "Kristoff?"

"Uh, I – You two weren't at home, so I used your spare key." The boy muttered. "So," He looked at Olaf, who was smiling at Elsa. "It – He talks?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi again! You guys are being really sweet, thanks for the reviews. This one is short, but it's quite important, so I decided to post it the way it is. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Who is the stinky boy?" Olaf asked, bouncing to Elsa's side. "He's as jumpy as Anna! He started to scream when he got in, but I can't understand why."

"Olaf, why don't you go to Anna's bedroom? Take Sven with you, maybe you two could watch a movie." Elsa said, not taking her eyes away from Kristoff. "We, uh – I'll have a conversation with the stinky boy and Anna right now, I'll go see you later."

"Oh, he has a name." Kristoff croaked. "Not weird at all. It's fine, everything is just fine."

"Kristoff, breath." Anna advised, releasing herself from Elsa's embrace. "Calm down, he's innocent."

"O-of course." Kristoff laughed nervously. "Ha. Why would I think anything else about a snowman who talks?"

"Okay, sit down." Elsa said. "We need to talk."

"N-no need, I was just going, I-I didn't mean to interrupt your date night, we can talk – "

"Our what? W-we weren't on a date!" Elsa stuttered.

"B-but said that was our first date!" Anna pouted, eyes went wet.

"Anna!"

"Oh, I forgot to mention." She slapped her forehead. "Kristoff knows since the day of the party."

"And you forgot to mention that?!"

"Don't yell!"

"I'm not yelling!"

"Uh, girls, I think I'll just go – "

"SIT DOWN!" They both yelled.

"Oh, okay." Kristoff sat on the couch, hands trembling on his knees.

"Listen Kristoff, you can't tell anyone that you saw Olaf." Elsa said, turning back to him. "I-I didn't mean to create him, and I just couldn't have the courage to melt Olaf again."

"W-what you mean y-you created h-him?" The boy stuttered.

"I mean I can do this." Elsa waved her hand, making a small ice sculpture appear in her hands. It was a tiny angel, full of details on its face. She handed it to Kristoff, who looked amazed with the sculpture.

"You control the ice? And the snow?" He asked, looking at the little angel closely.

"Yeah, pretty much that." She nodded. "That's how I made Olaf, I just can't explain how he's alive. I think I am more powerful than I thought."

"That's awesome!" He croaked. "You can make it snow! That's so cool, can I see it sometime?"

"Uh, you're not scared to death?" Elsa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No! Why would I be? Anna would kill you if you hurt me." He joked. Elsa smiled and looked at Anna, who had a serious expression on her face. "Anyway, I think I'll get going. You two need uh – some time alone."

He walked to the door, waving to the girls on his way out. Elsa kept her eyes at Anna, waiting her to make a move. The redheaded sighed and walked straight to her room. Elsa blocked her way out, holding her wrists tight.

"I promised you I'm not running away every time we have a fight. Promise the same." She asked, looking deeply in Anna's eyes.

"I was not running away." Anna muttered. "I was just going to my room."

"Instead of talking to me." Elsa pointed. Anna looked away from Elsa's eyes. The blond could tell she was upset. "I'm sorry I yelled. I didn't mean to, Anna. I got nervous when I saw Kristoff, a-and I freaked out when he mentioned we were having a date."

"It's okay." Anna said. "I should have told you he knew."

"You should." Elsa agreed. "But it doesn't justify my behavior. I'm truly sorry, Anna."

The younger girl took a step closer and involved Elsa on an embrace. The blond hided her face on the crook of Anna's neck, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Does that mean we are okay?" Elsa asked. Anna smiled and nodded, making Elsa sight on relief.

"I promise, by the way." She muttered against Elsa's hair.

"Promise what?"

"I'm not running away. Ever again"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Olaf?" Elsa called, knocking on the door of Anna's room.

"Hi mommy!" he greeted. "Is the stinky boy gone?"

"The stinky boy has a name, and as much as I agree with you, it would be nice if you called him by it." Anna said, entering in the room. "His name is Kristoff."

"Christopher?" Olaf asked.

"No, honey. Kristoff." Elsa repeated, sitting by his side on Anna's bed. "What are you two watching?"

"Brave!" He answered happily, making Sven bark. "Do you guys want to watch with us?"

"We would love to, it's Elsa's favorite movie." Anna said, making the blond smile. "I'll get us some ice-cream. Pause the movie for a second." She kissed Elsa's forehead and went to the kitchen, living them alone.

"I like her." Olaf said. "She's jumpy, but she's my best friend."

"I thought that _I _was your best friend." Elsa joked. "And so did Sven."

"But Sven is my best friend!" Olaf croaked, hugging the dog. "And you are my mommy. It's different."

"But Anna is your mommy too." Anna, who was coming back from the kitchen, stopped by the door. "She helped me create you. In fact, I believe I just picked up your name."

"Oh, she is my mommy too?" He looked at Elsa confused. "But how come I have to mommies?" Elsa laughed and shook her head.

"It can happen! If two girls love each other as we do, they can have a baby." Elsa explained.

"Uh, I'm not sure if you noticed yet, but just because I love you, I'll tell." Olaf said. "I'm not a human baby. I'm a snowman."

"Yeah, I can tell." Elsa said, trying to control her laughter. "Well, in our case, it's a snowman. But perhaps…"

"Perhaps what, mommy E?" Olaf asked, while Sven tried to eat his nose. "Stop, Sven! I don't want a kiss now."

"Nothing. Just something that came to my mind." Elsa muttered. "Never mind, it's too soon anyway."

"What did I miss?" Anna said, entering in the room and landing a spoon to Elsa and another to Olaf.

"Nothing!" The blonde answered quickly. "Right, Olaf?"

"Yeah, nothing!" The snowman agreed. "Mommy Elsa was just explaining me how babies or even snowmen can be made by the love of two girls."

"Elsa is right." Anna agreed. "She always is."

Elsa leaned closer to capture Anna's lips in a chaste kiss. The redheaded smiled and rested her head on Elsa's chest, closing her eyes and paying attention only to Olaf's loud laughter. And on that moment, she felt complete.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey there! Did I take too long?**

* * *

Anna was excited to go back to college. She wanted to see her friends and to go back at her studies, but she would miss Elsa really bad. Spending time with her was amazing, and of course they would see each other at school, and even have lunch together, but they couldn't make out in the middle of college.

"Don't be sad." Elsa said, trying to cheer her up. "I'll make it up for you at home."

"I wish I could hold your hand." Anna muttered, lying on Elsa's stomach. "Sometimes I really wish we were not sisters."

"Me too." Elsa agreed. "But hey, it's not like we won't be spending any time together. We always have lunch time."

"At college." Anna reminded her. "With tons of people looking at us."

"Well, we can always get away from there for a while." She said, making Anna smile. "Just tell me if you want to sneak out."

"I'll always want to." Anna answered cheerfully, kissing Elsa's neck. "But I'm going to miss Olaf as well. And I doubt you can drive that fast just for me to see him."

"Well, I can't." She confessed, smiling slightly. "I guess we'll have to wait and see him at home."

"Yeah, guess so." Anna murmured. "Good night, beautiful."

"Night, my princess."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ready?" Elsa asked, stopping the car. Anna looked around. Freshmen were getting out of their cars, probably trying to find their way to the classroom. A few veterans were laughing at the new guys, and some of them were working really hard to confuse the freshmen even more. It was just like the past year. "Anna?" The redheaded smiled slightly to Elsa, and then nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ready." She answered. "Are you excited? I mean, it's your last year at college, and then…?"

"I'm not really sure." Elsa muttered. "I mean, I love painting, but I – you know, it's not easy." She sighed. "I was thinking about making ice sculptures. It won't take me time and I can sell it for a high price. And then, I can find time to painting."

"Sounds good." Anna said, smiling at Elsa. "Don't worry, Elsa. You'll find something you want to do in a very short time."

"Hope so." Elsa waved to a few girls by the entrance. "So, I'm staying here."

"Wha – Oh, yeah. Sure, I'll see you later?" Elsa smiled at her and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"I'll be waiting for lunch break."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you drawing over there?" Anna asked, sitting by Elsa's side.

"N-nothing." The blond stuttered, hiding her sketchbook. "It's n-nothing important."

"But it seems pretty important for you." Anna muttered. "Oh, c'mon, let me see it. I promise I won't laugh if it's ugly."

"I – It's not ready." Elsa said, pressing her material against her chest. "I won't show it to you."

"But I love your drawings! Come on, Elsa. Show it to me." She begged, but the blond just held it even tighter. "Fine." Anna huffed. "Can I still sit with you or you don't want me around?"

"Don't be like that." Elsa said, holding Anna's hand under the table. "I just don't want you to see it because it's not ready. And I love when you're around, don't you ever think I don't." Anna smiled shyly to Elsa, looking back at her.

"I'm sorry, I was just – sorry, I had a really bad day." Anna said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to act like that; I was being childish."

"It's fine, I know you didn't mean it." Elsa said with a goofy smile. "Now tell me what happened."

"They changed all the classes in my building!" Anna complained. "I got lost all the times I had to change classes! And the worst, a freshman bumped on me and dropped his coffee on my shirt. Not mentioning I met Hans at the halls. At least he didn't speak to me."

"That explains the giant spot on your shirt." Elsa smiled softly and stood up, pulling Anna's hand. "Let's go to the bathroom, I'll give you my coat and you can take this off." Anna nodded and followed the blond girl to the bathroom. "Did you see Kristoff today? He was looking for you. He said he wanted to know if we are still going to have a picnic with Olaf at our old house. Forgot to tell me about that?" Anna nodded, muttering a 'sorry'. "Not a problem. I said yes anyway." They reached the bathroom and Anna locked the door. "Give me your sh – "

Anna had already taken it out, letting her bare skin uncovered. Elsa felt her mouth dry, her eyes staring at Anna's uncovered body. She couldn't control herself, so she grabbed Anna's waist, pulling her into a deep kiss. The red-haired was surprised, but she kissed Elsa back, wrapping her arms around her neck. Anna broke the kiss, feeling Elsa's cold lips kissing and biting her neck, probably leaving huge red marks later on. She had her hand into Elsa's hair, holding it tight while she gently pulled the blonde's tank-top away.

All of a sudden, Elsa pulled back. Her lips were red, and her hair was a mess, such as Anna's. She looked sorry, nervously playing with her shirt.

"S-sorry Anna, I – we can't." She said, hands shaking a bit.

"Did I do something wrong?" Anna asked. "Did I hurt you? I – "

"No! I mean, no, you were perfect." She smiled, giving her a peck. "I just don't want to do it at a bathroom. Well, not in our first time at least." She smirked, making Anna blush.

"Well, technically, we _had _our first time." Anna giggled and Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Our first time _sobers." _Elsa corrected. "Please, put a shirt on. I won't control myself if I keep looking at you like that."

"I never said I wanted you to control yourself." Anna smirked.

"God, Anna! Just put this shirt on!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"You two are finally home!" Olaf said cheerfully. "I spent the whole day watching Disney's movies! They're so nice! I loved Tangled."

"Did you have fun?" Elsa asked, hugging the snowman.

"Yes, I did!" He answered. "Oh, a butterfly came in here! It's such a beautiful little thing!"

"You guys hungry?" Anna asked. "I think I'll order some pizza." Both nodded, keeping their conversation while Anna spoke on the phone.

Later on, Elsa entered on her room, lying by Anna's side and kissing the top of her head. The ginger girl turned and smiled, facing Elsa, who had a grin on her face.

"What's so funny?" Anna asked with a sleepy tone. "Did I miss something?"

"There's nothing funny." Elsa said. "I just wanted to wake you up because I have a gift for you." Anna opened her eyes and sat on the bed, grabbing the piece of paper Elsa offered her.

"Oh my god, Elsa – this is beautiful." She breathed, staring at the drawing. It was a draw of Elsa and her. Anna was cupping Elsa's cheek and brushing their noses. They both had sweet smiles on their faces and loving looks in the eyes. "Is that what you were drawing today?" Elsa gave her a smile and kissed her cheek.

"No, I'm not finished with that one. And it's just a draft anyway, I'm planning something different." Anna gave her a curious look, but Elsa chose to ignore it. "I finished this one some time ago, and I wanted you to have it."

"I have no idea what you're planning, but I seriously hope it doesn't take long." Elsa nodded and smiled. "I loved it, Elsa. Seriously. This is the best thing someone ever gave to me. Well, I'm not counting Olaf, of course."

"You're sweet." The blonde laughed. "I love you, grumpy girl."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey there**

* * *

Anna had her face buried into her books. Literally. Her professor decided to release the students a bit earlier than usual, so now she was at the refectory with a few of her friends; all of them sleeping, resting their heads in whatever they had in hands.

"Anna?" A voice called, but she just groaned and ignored it. "Anna, wake up." This time was a bit louder, but she could still ignore it. "Okay, you asked for it." Hands started tickling along her hips, making her jump on her seat.

"Elsa! That was mean." She pouted, holding the blonde's hands away from her. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I study here?" She laughed, kneeling by Anna's side. "You were out earlier today?"

"Yes, my teacher figured that he was way too tired to keep going with the class, so here I am." Anna explained, yawning. "Is it lunch break already?"

"Not yet, we still have a few minutes before all the craziness start." Elsa answered. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go somewhere else. There isn't any restaurant around, but there is a snack bar not really far from here, so I was thinking that maybe we could go there, I don't know, if you want to of course. I-I completely understand if you want to – "

"Elsa!" Anna said, cutting her off. "You are rambling. And you look like me when you do it."

"Well, I suppose I am a lot like you." Elsa said. "I'm your sister, remember?"

"You're not my sister for a long time." Anna whispered, smiling softly at her. "You're my something, remember?"

"Anna, there are people around." Elsa blushed, but smiled.

"Don't worry about them, not even a nuclear bomb could wake them up." Anna joked. "You want to see it? HEY GUYS!" She yelled, but no one made a move. "See? Everyone is just too tired to hear us."

"Okay, okay, I guess you're right." Elsa tapped her fingers on Anna's knees. "So, uh – do you want to go with me?"

"You look like a teenager asking a girl for a first date." Anna laughed, holding the blonde's hands against her legs. "I thought we had already passed through this. But it's cute."

"I don't look like a teenager!" Elsa said, pouting. "But does that means you are coming with me?"

"Yes, it does." Anna smiled. "Be useful and help me carrying my books, right?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Elsa joked, grabbing some of Anna's books. "Hey, what are you doing this weekend?"

"Uh, picnic with Kristoff and Olaf?" She reminded Elsa. "You are the one who said yes. But why, do you have something in mind?"

"I want to teach you how to drive." Elsa answered, making Anna stop in the middle of the hall. "Not a good idea? Well, I – "

"No, it's not that." Anna muttered. "I just – you know how I feel about driving."

"Yes, but I thought it could be a good way to deal with your fear." Elsa shrugged. "Look, it was an accident with mom and dad, okay? It's not like you're hitting the car as well. But if you don't feel ready, we can just – "

"I want to." Anna interrupted. "Just – be there with me, okay?"

"Like if I would just leave you alone in my car. I'm not that crazy." Elsa joked, making Anna bump her with her hips.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, calm yourself." Elsa said, resting her hand on Anna's lap. "We don't have to do this if you are feeling insecure."

"I'm okay, I'm okay." Anna assured, but her hands couldn't stop shaking. "Fuck, I think I might kill both of us. Or maybe kill you and injure me, who knows?"

"You would never hurt me." Elsa smiled softly. "And I trust you. So, take a deep breath and let's try again."

"I never thought starting the car could be that hard." Anna mumbled. "A-are you sure you trust me? I mean, I'm the clumsiest person in the world, I could easily – I don't know, throw us off a cliff."

"I'm sure you won't do it." Elsa reassured. She took Anna's face and kissed the redheaded lips. "Think about it as a good luck kiss, okay?"

"O-okay." Anna stuttered. "Let's go!" She started the car, not shaking that much. "Okay, everything all right so far." She muttered. "Now I press this pedal and – oh, cool! We are alive yet!"

"Easy, ginger girl." Elsa spoke. "You're going a bit too fast."

"Am I?" Anna asked and Elsa nodded sharply. "Ha. Thought I was going well. Sorry baby."

"You're doing it great." Elsa answered. "Just slow down a bit." Anna nodded and did what Elsa told her to. "Thank you. Now stop the car."

"You want me to park this thing?" Anna groaned. "We are in the middle of nowhere! There's no place to – "

"Anna, just stop the car." Elsa commanded. Anna gulped, but obeyed the blonde one.

"Is everything okay? Did I do anything wrong?" She asked. "Y-you are – "

"Just do me a favor." Elsa interrupted. "Call me that again. Please."

Anna looked at her with nothing but confusion in her eyes. Elsa had an enormous smile upon her face, but she couldn't tell why. She didn't remember calling her anything that special.

"I'm sorry, I don't have a clue what you're talking about." Anna breathed, waiting to see the disappointed look on the icy-blue eyes, but she didn't. Instead, Elsa's smile grew bigger, thing that Anna didn't even knew it was possible.

"It's fine, I do." Elsa said, leaning to kiss the red-haired lips. "We can go now, _baby._"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on that afternoon, the girls found themselves sitting on theirs' old house backyard, along with Kristoff, Olaf and Sven. The snowman and the dog were too busy chasing each other around their old playground, since Sven was keen to lick one of the tiny snowflakes dropping on Olaf's head. Anna and Kristoff were sitting around Elsa, listening as the elder girl told them an old story her mother used to tell her before Anna born.

"Why did momma never told me this one?" Anna asked. "I mean, it's a cool story."

"I don't know, Anna." Elsa answered, snuggling in Anna's chest. "Probably because it's sort of a horror story, and you _know _you'd have freaked out."

"I was a bit impressive, I must admit." Anna shrugged. "But I always had you to protect me."

Elsa laughed, leaning her face and brushing their lips. She didn't care Kristoff was right by her side; she was already used to him. He proved to be a good friend for Elsa as well in the end, especially because they got even closer at college. He'd always listen to her and give her advices about how to deal with Anna, or just be there for her when the girls had their fights, advising her to talk with Anna and settle things between them.

Elsa's phone started to buzz, bringing her back to reality. She took it and instantly frowned her forehead and pressed her lips tight.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked worried.

"Guess we are having visitors next week."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! So, about the reviews, I read all of them, and I can't really answer most of them because it would kind of tell too much about the plot. But I appreciate you liked it, and I promise all of your questions will be answered sooner then you expect. Enjoy it!**

* * *

"Are you sure you are cool with watching Olaf this weekend?" Anna asked for what seemed to be the thirtieth time in a row. "Seriously, we can simply let him at our old house; I'm sure he'll be just fine."

"Anna, it's fine." Kristoff assured. "I told you already, this won't be a problem. If I need to, I'll just take him to your old house. But don't worry, I'm sure nothing is going to happen with your baby bo – I mean, snowman."

"Thanks again, Kristoff." Elsa said, wrapping an arm around Anna's waist. "He'll be just fine, Anna. You don't have to worry that much."

"Yeah, but it's the first time he's going to spend the night on someone else's house!" She groaned, hiding her head on Elsa's neck bow. "What if he misses us? What if Sven finally eats his nose? What if he doesn't like to sleep there? What if he's not comfortable? What if –"

"Baby, he'll be fine." Elsa laughed, pecking Anna's lips. "You're acting like he's a real baby boy."

"I know, but I can't help." She mumbled. "And he's our baby snowman; it's almost the same thing. Except for the fact that he doesn't needs to eat, shower and can't go out in the middle of the streets like a real boy, but that doesn't means he doesn't feel like one! Oh, and he also doesn't gets sick, well – if you don't count melting as getting sick, of course. Or you may count, but it's pretty easy for you to – " Elsa leaned and closed the gap between their lips, making Anna stop talking. "Sorry, I was rambling." She muttered against the blonde's lips. "Your lips are really soft and taste like chocolate, which means you had some without me, but that's not the point. Still, we're talking about it later. Well, I was saying that your lips are really soft and sweet, but that doesn't makes me not worry about Olaf, and I'm sure you are as worried as I am, so stop – " Elsa kissed her again, smiling against Anna's lips. "Okay, I'll stop talking. But promise me we'll call him before going to bed."

"We can call him, baby." Elsa promised. "We can call him every single day of this week if you want to. But he has to go now. You ready, Kristoff?"

"Oh, you remember I'm still here!" He joked, smiling at the two girls. "Yeah, I'm ready. I'll help him get inside the box." Anna widened her eyes, looking at Elsa. "What? Did you really think I was going to get out of the building with a live snowman? I'm not Elsa! I can't make him just materialize in my car, nor at my apartment."

"Guess you're right." Anna mumbled. "I'm going to say goodbye. You're coming?" She asked, looking at the icy-blue eyes.

"Sure." She smiled and followed Anna to her room, where he was playing with Sven. And yet, his nose was there.

"Okay little guy, it's time to go." Elsa said, leaning to hug him. "Be nice to Kristoff, and do not call him Stinky Boy; he gets pretty obsessed with his smell." Olaf nodded and hugged Elsa one more time. "Now give Anna one of your special hugs and tell here you'll be just fine."

"Bye feisty pants!" He wrapped his wood arms around Anna. "I'm going to miss you a lot!"

"I'll miss you too, buddy." Anna mumbled. "Be nice."

"I will." He promised. "I love you."

Anna widened her eyes, and Elsa smiled crookedly at the two of them. "I-I love you too, Olaf." She stuttered.

"Guys, I don't mean to interrupt." Kristoff entered in Anna's room, standing by Elsa. "But your uncle must be here in an hour. I'm sure you'd like some, uh – privacy before he arrives?"

Elsa flushed, pressing her lips tight. Olaf bounced to Kristoff's side and waited as the boy dismounted his body to put him at the box, as well as his personal snowstorm. They had a bit of a trouble with the last part, but Elsa waved her hands, making the blizzard stand at the box. He said goodbye to the girls and quickly got out of their apartment, being followed by Sven.

"He loves me." Anna muttered, making Elsa smile.

"Yes, he does." She said, embracing her from behind. "And guess what? I love you too."

"I know, and I love you too." Anna answered, kissing Elsa's cheek. "A lot, by the way." She kissed her jawline and her nose, making the blonde laugh. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"What?" Elsa furrowed her brows.

"I-I know we agreed to take it slowly, but it has almost been a month, so I-I thought that – never mind, it was stupid." She looked away, sighing.

"Hey, don't be like that." Elsa said, trying to cheer her up. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend. I was just a bit surprised by the request." She smiled and kissed Anna. "Don't you dare to think that I wouldn't want to be yours officially."

"Officially?" Anna kissed her back and laughed. "So that means I can tell Kristoff, Olaf and perhaps Sven that I'm officially dating with the love of my life?" Elsa rolled her eyes but laughed along Anna.

"I'm not quite comfortable with Sven knowing; I think he will judge us." She joked. "But you can tell Olaf and Kristoff next week, as soon as we get there."

Anna was about to reply when they heard the bell ringing. Elsa groaned and gave the blonde one last kiss before going to get the door. When she opened, a fat man with a huge smile upon his face was standing there, as his wife, a chubby woman with a smile as huge as the old man's.

"Uncle Kai! Aunt Gerda!" Anna greeted, mirroring Elsa's moves and hugging each of their relatives.

"We missed you two!" Gerda said, squeezing Elsa so tightly that the young girl wondered if her bones would be able to resist. "Elsa, you look so slim! You're almost just skin and bones! Don't they feed you well at college? Or did Anna try to cook for you again?" Elsa and Kai laughed, and the redheaded pouted. "Oh, don't be like that, sweetie. You know it's true."

"I'm learning to cook!" Anna defended herself. "I didn't burn the rice last time, did I?" Elsa looked at her and laughed even more. "Okay, laugh then. You guys will see, I'm going to be great at it!"

"Don't pout, baby girl." Elsa said, trying to stop the smile upon her face. "We're sure you'll be great."

"The day Anna learn how to cook will be the day my hair will grow again." Kai said, making Elsa laugh even more and Anna pout again.

"Okay, we won't mock you anymore." Elsa promised, hugging Anna. "Come, help me with dinner. I'm sure you won't burn anything."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

It turns out that Anna didn't burn the whole kitchen; just the pot she was using, but she made Elsa promise she wouldn't tell anyone. The blonde just rolled her eyes and made it again, while Anna ate the chocolate that Elsa '_forgot to share_' with her earlier, even over Elsa's look telling her she shouldn't eat anything sweet before the meals. When they finally finished, both girls sat up the table and listened to uncle Kai's stories of when he was younger.

"… and then James ran away and left me there!" He finished, making the girls laugh. "Your father could be really mean if he wanted to, you know?"

"That's a family issue, I'm afraid." Elsa said, looking at Anna. "This one once punched me because I ate a whole bar of chocolate on my own. And then she ran to mom sobbing because I didn't share any of it with her."

"You never share chocolate!" Anna complained, slapping Elsa's arm. "You're mean as well!"

"I never hit you." The blonde looked at Anna and smiled softly. "And I'd never do it." Anna gulped and looked away, trying to avoid too much eye contact with Elsa. The blonde seemed to understand it and looked away as well, blushing.

"Well, the dinner was delicious." Aunt Gerda announced. "But I think it's time to bed now."

"Okay, you two will be staying in my room." Anna said.

"And where are you sleeping?" The older man raised a brow. "If it's at the couch, you can – "

"No, I'm staying at Elsa's room." She answered quickly. "We can share the bed."

"Well, then it's fine." He smiled. "Goodnight, girls."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you think, Kai?" Gerda asked, turning to face her husband. "Don't tell me you didn't see the way they were looking at each other."

They heard a few giggles and a sound that seemed a lot like a kiss coming from Elsa's room. "I think there's something going on." He mumbled. "But I don't see any _real _problem on that. They've been through a lot, and I'm ready to show them nothing but my support _if _they're some sort of a couple. And you shall do the same, Gerda."

"I'd never do anything but it, Kai. These two deserve to be happy, and they're old enough to make their own decisions." She said. "But that's noon of our business, right? Good night, dear."


	11. Chapter 11

"So how is it going there?" Anna mumbled on the phone, resting her head on Elsa's chest.

"He's fine, Anna. Quit acting like an overprotective mother." Kristoff groaned on the other side. "Seriously, it's not like I'm going to let him melt or something. The air conditioned is on."

"Well, I'm sorry I'm worried with my baby snowman." Anna hissed. "You could at least try to be nicer to me. He's never gone anywhere different without any of us."

"Anna, I can't be nice at 3am." He shot back in the same tone. "Really, I love you. But if you don't shut this phone down in this very minute, I'll go to your house and murder you."

Anna rolled her eyes and muttered a '_goodnight_' before shutting her phone down and throwing it on her bag. She turned her body to face Elsa, who wasn't asleep anymore.

"Is Kristoff mad you woke him up?" She asked in a raspy tone.

"How do you know I woke him up?" She shot back. "He could have been awake already."

"Baby, nobody who goes to college tomorrow and is practically normal is awake at this time in the morning." She mumbled. "C'mon, turn off the lights and have some sleep."

"So you are saying that I'm not normal?" Anna questioned, making Elsa smirk.

"Well, you're my sister, and I've known you for years. You know, I'm just saying that maybe you're a bit of crazy, neurotic, overprotective, grumpy, and – no, that's it." She jerked her head, smiling crookedly.

"First of all, I don't see you as my sister since I slept with you. You're my lover, my girlfriend." Elsa pressed her nose on Anna's cheek. "Second, _you _also are neurotic and overprotective." Elsa was smiling against Anna's cheek, pressing her lips on it tight. "And last but not least, I'm – " Elsa shut Anna's mouth, bringing their lips together. Anna did nothing but letting Elsa kiss her, too surprised to make a move. "I assume you want me to shut up now." Anna muttered.

"Well, that's efficient." Elsa joked. "Okay baby, listen. You _are _crazy, overprotective, grumpy, silly, sometimes complainer, neurotic and even jumpy, as Olaf likes to call you. But you're also beautiful, sweet, funny, lovely, a _damn great kisser, _and lots of other things that I could spend the whole day pointing. And I love all these parts of you, because you're much more than that. You're the person I want to spend the rest of my life with, who I want to have a family with. I love you, and when I say that I mean the whole package."

"You're the best girlfriend ever." Anna said, pressing her lips against Elsa's. "I love you too, baby. All of your 'Elsas'."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, sunshine, it's time to wake up." Elsa pressed a sloppy kiss on Anna's cheek, making the girl laugh. "C'mon, wake up and give me a proper kiss." Anna opened her eyes slowly and grabbed Elsa's face, bringing it closer and giving her a peck. "Anna, I think you missed the _proper _part of my request." Anna rolled her eyes and brought Elsa's face closer again, but this time gave her a breathtaking kiss. Elsa smiled against her lips, tasting Anna's mouth with her tongue until she felt the need of air.

"Better?" Anna asked, making Elsa laugh. "I'll take it as a yes."

"Much, much better." Elsa answered in a playful tone. "I'm making breakfast. Go shower and come quickly, I don't want us to be late."

"Yes, my love." Anna answered in the same tone, heading to the bathroom. When she was done, she ran to the kitchen, where Elsa had already sat the table. "Kai and Gerda aren't joining us, I assume."

"Nah, they are still sleeping. I didn't want to wake them up." Elsa said, grabbing Anna's waist. "Then I can have some extra time with my grumpy baby." Anna grinned and wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck. "And you're apologizing to Kristoff today."

"What? No, I'm not!" Anna complained. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"Anna, it's not nice to wake people up at 3am. I wasn't very pleased to be woken up by you as well, but I'm your girlfriend, which means I _have _to put up with it. But Kristoff is your best friend, and he's been really nice to Olaf and to us." Anna groaned and buried her face on Elsa's neck.

"I was worried about Olaf!" Elsa smiled softly and kissed Anna's hair.

"I know, baby. But we called him before we went to bed, and I highly doubt anything could have happened at that time in the morning." Anna rested her cheek on Elsa's, still grumbling.

"But – "

"No, you're apologizing to him today." Elsa interrupted. "You have to be nice with your friend, please Anna. And can we have breakfast now? I'm starving."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"You want to go somewhere else for lunch today?" Elsa asked, grabbing her purse. "I really could spend some extra time with you today."

"Sure, but I'm picking the place today." Anna answered. "That bar was horrible; I barely could eat my fries."

"Yeah, that wasn't the best place I picked up." Elsa agreed. "Let's go, feisty pants. You have to apologize with someone today."

"Are you really going to make me apologize with Kristoff?" Elsa nodded. "Oh, c'mon. I bet he's not even mad at me."

"Be careful with your ego, Anna." Elsa advised. "Sometimes you have to recognize you're wrong, otherwise it's going to harm your life later on. And apologizing to Kristoff is a nice way to do it." Anna left out a frustrated moan, but she knew it was meaningless to continue this argument. Elsa was persistent, and she was going to get things the way she wanted to.

"Okay, you're right." Anna muttered. "I'm apologizing to him. But if he asks me to do it again, I'll punch his face." Elsa shook her head and laughed, grabbing her girlfriend's hand and guiding her to her building, which also was Kristoff's building. She soon saw their friend, and with a look, she sent Anna there to talk to him. She grinned as her the ginger's face grew red as she spoke to him, and he didn't seem to believe she was actually apologizing. It wasn't very common to her the words '_I'm sorry' _coming out of Anna's mouth.

"I did it. Can I go now?" She asked Elsa, her face still red.

"Yes, you can." Anna started walking away, but Elsa grabbed her wrist. "Hey? I'm proud of you."

Anna left out a small grin before she go, leaving Elsa and a confused Kristoff behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, how was college today?" Gerda asked Elsa, as she helped the elder girl with dinner.

"It was – normal, I guess. Nothing unusual, besides Anna apologizing to her friend." Elsa answered.

"I didn't even know Anna could say it. That must have killed her inside." Elsa laughed, stirring something in the pot.

"She had to learn, sooner or later." Elsa shrugged. "And she had been mean with the poor kid; she woke him up at 3am last night just to ask him some silly stuff she already knew."

"So you're the one who made her apologize?" The blonde girl nodded. "She must really love you."

"O-of course she does, she's my sister." Elsa tried not to stutter.

"Mhm. But perhaps she loves you a little more, right?" Gerda smirked at Elsa, making the girl flush.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Elsa's hands started to shake, and she could feel the floor freezing beneath her. "Please, stop."

"Honey, it's okay." Gerda held Elsa's arms before she burned herself. "It's not like your uncle and I were deaf. We heard you two this morning. And last night."

"I-I don't know what to say." She muttered, seeing the ice which formed around her. "I-it's not like – "

"Elsa, stop. You're going to freeze the whole house." Gerda advised, brushing Elsa's arms. "We don't mind at all, Elsa. We want you to be happy, even if it means you're dating your sister. You two are old enough to make your own decisions. And we don't want you to hide anything from us."

"You really don't care if we're a couple?" Elsa asked, still a bit shyly.

"Of course not! I told you already, all I want is you to be happy. I don't care if that means you're dating Anna or even a homeless, as long as you're happy."

Elsa smiled, feeling her body relaxing. She hugged the woman tight, just pulling away when Anna ran to the kitchen, concern and fear on her eyes.

"Is everything okay? Why did you freeze the kitchen?" She asked, getting closer to Elsa who just pulled her on an embrace. "I, uh – I'm confused."

"It's all right." Elsa mumbled, kissing Anna's jawline. "We don't have to keep it a secret anymore." She kissed Anna's forehead gently before looking to her aunt. "Aunt Gerda, remember when you said we didn't have to keep secrets anymore? So, there's uh – _someone _you should meet."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Well, hello there.**

* * *

"Hi, I'm Olaf! I like warm hugs!" He stretched his tiny arms of wood for aunt Gerda and uncle Kai. For a second, Elsa thought they were going to faint. She had explained to them what had happened and what Olaf was while Anna kept squealing that Elsa and her had a baby. She expected that they wouldn't be caught out of guard, but still, Elsa was just scared she'd have to take one of her relatives to the hospital because they saw an alive snowman. But, to her surprise, that didn't happen at all.

"Hello, Olaf." Gerda cheered the little snowman, hugging him carefully. "I'm aunt Gerda, and I also like warm hugs."

"Oh, that's nice!" He said happily. "And you? I don't know you." He pointed to Kai, who still was a bit uncertain about how he should act.

"I'm uncle Kai, nice to meet you." He hugged Olaf, who seemed just too happy to be with their family and the two new strangers.

"Are you ready to come home, buddy?" Elsa asked and he bounced to her side.

"Of course I am! I missed you and the jumpy one!" He said.

"Will you ever quit calling me that?!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm taking you out tomorrow night." Elsa announced, making Anna lift her head.

"You know, people normally _ask _other people out." She joked. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Elsa answered with a grin. "But you should wear something comfortable."

"But we're living Kai and Gerda alone? That doesn't sound nice." Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna's waist and pulled her closer. "Seriously, we should – "

"Don't worry about them, okay? It was Gerda's suggestion anyway." She shrugged, leaning to kiss Anna's face. "We are going out tonight and we are having some time apart from everything else. We deserve it, baby. I want to spend some time alone with you." Anna nodded and grinned, leaning to kiss Elsa's lips.

"Okay, you're right." She snuggled on Elsa's body. "Now shut up. I want to have some sleep."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"You look beautiful." Elsa said, as soon as Anna got into the living room. "I mean, more beautiful. You're already the prettiest girl I've ever met."

"Why, thank you." Anna laughed leaning and kissing her girlfriend's forehead. "You look beautifuller. I mean, not fuller, because you're definitely not fat. We are slim. I mean, not too slim, but slim. I'm too slim. You're gorgeous. No, wait a second – " Elsa grinned and rolled her eyes playfully, shutting Anna's mouth with a kiss.

"Okay, I understood what you meant." Elsa said, grabbing Anna's waist. "No need to ramble, grumpy."

"I wasn't rambling." Anna complained. Elsa glared at her, raising a brow. "Okay, maybe I was, but just a little."

"Whatever you say, Anna." She laughed, holding the ginger's hand. "Guys? We're leaving" She yelled, pulling Anna to the kitchen with her.

"Okay, have fun." Gerda said, and Olaf waved. "Don't let her go too far from you Elsa, you know how she gets when she goes there."

"What? You also know where she's taking me?" Elsa grinned as Anna glared at her. "I can't believe it! This is not fair!"

"I'm not telling you, feisty pants. Wait and you'll see." Elsa said, pulling Anna to the door. "Bye guys."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, where are we going?" Anna asked, as she saw the lights of the town moving away. "Are you planning on killing me or something? Because seriously, we don't need to go this far to have a proper meal as a couple. There are plenty of good restaurants at the north part of – "

"Anna, I'm not taking you to a restaurant." Elsa interrupted the red-haired girl. "Nor I'm going to kill you, don't worry. I thought I had made myself clear when I said I'd never lift a finger to hurt you."

"Oh, that's right." Anna smiled and kissed Elsa's face. "I love you for that. But where are we going? Not knowing it is killing me! And how are we having dinner anyway?"

"Calm down, baby. We're almost there." Elsa said, grinning at Anna frustrated face. "You're too damn curious sometimes, you know?"

"I'm working on that." Anna mumbled, resting her head on the car seat.

The rest of the car ride was made in silence. Eventually, Elsa would rest her hand on Anna's thigh, smiling at the younger girl, but that was all. When they finally arrived, Anna had a confused expression on her face.

"Okay, where are we?" She asked, while Elsa got out of the car.

"I assume you don't recognize it because it's dark." She said. "This is the lake mom and dad used to take us when we were kids." Anna looked around, smiling as the memories of the place came to her mind. She recognized an old chalet they would take them as kids to spend the weekend, or even their vacations. "And since you asked, I brought food from home. We're having a picnic."

"Are you serious?" Elsa nodded. "Wow, we haven't had a picnic in ages!"

"We had one with Olaf and Kristoff last week!" Elsa said, laughing.

"Yeah, but not an Elsa&Anna picnic." She smiled, wrapping an arm around Elsa. "We could call it 'Elsanna'. Sounds better, don't you think?"

"Whatever you want, my lady." Elsa answered, guiding Anna to the front of the chalet. "And there's something I want to show you later."

"What is it?" Anna asked curiously.

"Eat first. Then, I'll show you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna couldn't remember the last time she had eaten so fast. Elsa barely had time to finish her own macaroni before Anna announce that she was done. The blonde rolled her eyes playfully at the redheaded and continued to eat slowly, almost killing Anna inside. When she was done, Anna grabbed her wrist, ready to go where Elsa wanted to take her, but the elder girl pulled Anna, making her fall by Elsa's side.

"Wait one more minute." Elsa said, lying by Anna's side. "Then, we can go."

"I'm curious!" Anna groaned, hiding her face on Elsa's neck bow. "You're being mean."

"I want to look at the stars with you." Elsa said, wrapping her arms around Anna's waist. "Look at them. Don't you think it's beautiful?"

Anna looked at the sky, seeing so many stars she couldn't even count. She tried to recognize some of the constellations, but the sky was so full of them it made it hard. She jerked her head and found Elsa staring at her, lips parted on a small grin. Anna smiled back, facing the icy-blue eyes for a while.

"You're so beautiful, Anna." Elsa muttered, pressing her lips on the younger girl's. "Come, I have to show you this."

Anna practically bounced by Elsa's side while the blonde gently guided her to the chalet. They got inside, and Elsa took her to the room they used to share. She turned on the lights, and suddenly Anna gasped.

It was a painting. But not any painting. Elsa had painted her. Anna was staring at a pair of blue eyes, exactly as hers. It was perfect.

"You – is this what you've been hiding from me?" Anna asked, her voice low.

"Yes, that's it." Elsa said. "You liked it?"

"I loved it." She responded, turning to face Elsa. The blonde girl smiled softly, leaning and kissing Anna's lips. But this time, it was a different kiss. Anna could feel the desire on Elsa's touch, while she played with Anna's waistband. She moaned against the cool lips as she felt her body dropping into the bed on top of Elsa's thin one. Her warm lips brushed on Elsa's neck, while she felt cold hands unbuttoning her shirt and soon her jeans. She pulled back for a moment, staring at Elsa's eyes. The blonde moved her hand so she touched Anna's face, caressing her cheek.

"Let me love you, Anna." She asked, with passion in her eyes.

And she did.


	13. Chapter 13

She woke up early in the morning with the sun all over her face. She groaned, unhappy to be awakening with the sunlight. Then, joy came all over her face.

She was lying on Elsa's bare breast, listening to her heart beat. Her sister's hands were resting on Anna's back and on her hair, while Anna herself had her hands wrapped around Elsa. She smiled, feeling Elsa's arms tightening her when she tried to get out of the embrace and start getting ready. Anna leaned her face and touched Elsa's lips with her finger, pressing it slightly. A smirk formed on Elsa's mouth a few moments before, and she gently kissed Anna's fingertips.

"I'd rather kiss your lips, you know?" She mumbled with her raspy voice. Anna grinned and cupped Elsa's cheek, bringing her closer and touching her lips on their '_real kiss', _as Elsa liked to call it. "Better like that."

"You're amazing." Anna mumbled, resting her head against Elsa's chest. "Really, this was just too good."

"It was." Elsa agreed, playing with Anna's hair. "And you make an amazing bottom, by the way." She said playfully, making Anna roll her eyes.

"I'm not a bottom, my dear. Next time, I'm going on top." Elsa laughed, rolling in bed and staying on top of her sister.

"I'm not a bottom either, sweetie." She smirked, leaning and touching Anna's lips. "So I guess we're having problems."

"Shit!" Anna jumped out of bed, almost tripping on the sheets. "We're late! God, we have class today! Hurry up, Elsa." She said, throwing a shirt to Elsa. "Fuck, do you have any make up with you?" She asked, touching a red mark on her neck. "Do we have something to eat? Or maybe I'll just grab something at college, I don't mind."

"Do you have any test today?" Elsa asked, raising a brow.

"What? Uh, no I don't." Anna said, stopping by the door. "Why?"

"Then make us a favor and come back here now. It's way too early, and I'm tired." She smiled and walked to Anna's side, grabbing her hips. "Bed. Now."

"We're skipping class today?" Elsa nodded, taking Anna back to bed. "Oh. Okay. I guess I wasn't expecting that."

"I'm not in the mood to spend the whole day apart from you." Elsa mumbled, kissing Anna's face. "Come on, let's go back to bed."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you feel like eating today?" Elsa asked, already in the car.

"Can you cook for me? I really feel like eating homemade food today." Anna said, resting her head on the seat.

"Sure I can." Anna smiled softly at her, mumbling a '_thanks'. _"I'm glad people are supporting us so far."

"Yeah, me too." Anna agreed. "Perhaps someday we can live as a real couple."

"Aren't we a real couple?" Elsa asked, grinning.

"Under the '_sisterly love'_ alias." She mumbled, glaring at Elsa. "I don't mind, really. But it would be good if we could hold hands in public."

"I know, baby. Maybe one day we will." Elsa said, trying to cheer her up. "Maybe one day, we can just move to another town, where no one knows us. Then we can start our own family."

"You really want to have a family with me?" Anna smiled. "Like, with little Elsa and Anna chasing after Olaf?"

"Yes, a family with little Elsa and little Anna." Elsa confirmed. "Though I don't think Olaf would like to run away from two young girls at all."

"Oh, I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Anna laughed. "He likes pretty much everyone."

Elsa smiled softly, parking the car into the garage. The two girls made their way to their apartment, finding their aunt and uncle watching a movie with Olaf.

"Hey girls!" Aunt Gerda cheered. "You didn't come back home last night." Anna and Elsa flushed, changing embarrassed looks.

"We, uh – we decided to spend the night there." Elsa said. "It was too far to come back at that time of the night."

"Yeah, sure." Kai laughed. "We'll pretend we believe in you."

"Why don't we believe in them?" Olaf asked, glancing at the couple. "Are you two hiding something?"

"No!" They both yelled, blushing even harder.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, you never told me when you two started making out together." Gerda said, leaning on the balcony.

"It's not a, uh – pretty _romantic_ story." Anna said, gulping as Elsa glanced at her. "I mean, at least at the very beginning."

"Well, I'm curious." She smiled. "And we do have some time while you cook."

"We slept together at a party." Elsa blurted out. "We got drunk and – well, it happened."

"Then Elsa freaked out when she kissed me a few days after." Anna continued. "She froze our entire old house, basically."

"I didn't freak out!" Elsa complained, but Anna poked her tongue to her.

"Yes, she did. Then I brought her back home and I told her I was in love with her." Anna proceeded. "Then we kissed again, and we've been together since."

"Oh, well," Aunt Gerda sighed. "It seems I owe your uncle five bucks."

"Why is that so?" Anna raised a brow, looking at the elder woman.

"He said that last night wasn't your first time together." She told them. "And I said it was. So, we _might _havemade a bet."

"You were betting on our expense?" Elsa laughed. "That's not nice!"

"Well, if that minds a bit, we counted last night as our first time together." Anna mumbled, kissing Elsa's neck. "I just don't understand why you two were so sure we slept together last night; we could have been telling the truth when we said we just decided to spend the night."

"I'm not so sure, but I'd bet that it's because this enormous mark in Elsa's neck." Aunt Gerda grinned, as Elsa flushed. "I'm leaving you two now, girls. Don't take long with lunch, Elsa. We're hungry."

As she left, Elsa putted the spoon on her hand on the sink and hided her face on Anna's neck. The redheaded one was laughing, while Elsa tried hard not to smile.

"_Oh my god." _She mumbled. "Is it possible to die over embarrassment?"

"Ha, I don't think so." Anna embraced her waist. "I'd have died already."

"Well, nothing as bad as being mocked for your own aunt because you have an enormous hickey on your neck." She pushed away from Anna's neck to stare at the shorter girl. "At least I hope not."

"No, no sexual embarrassment." Anna assured, smiling at Elsa's relief sight. "I mean, I'm not counting the afternoon Kristoff spent mocking me because I couldn't tell you I was in love with you but I didn't mind sleeping with you." She blushed, feeling Elsa's lips touching hers.

"So you have been in love with me for a while, huh?" She mocked, pressing Anna's cheek with her tongue. The ginger girl looked away, making Elsa laugh. "Awn, babe is blushing!" She joked, feeling Anna's hand slapping her arm. "Come on, say it."

"No." Anna pouted. "I don't want to."

"I've been in love with you much longer before I told you I was in love with you." Elsa told her, staring at Anna's eyes. The ginger one left out a small squeal before grinning and kissing her.

"So do I, my love."


	14. Chapter 14

Elsa woke up feeling Anna's warm lips on her neck. She smirked, turning to face the younger girl lying by her side. Anna smiled innocently to her, trailing the blonde's bare skin with soft kisses. She looked into the icy-blue eyes once again before leaning and crashing their lips together.

"I told you I'm always a top." Elsa mumbled, resting her forehead on Anna's. "And you make an amazing bottom, my love."

"I can get used to it." Anna smiled slightly. "But if I remember well, I was on top at our first not first time. And you enjoyed it, didn't you?"

"I was drunk, that's the only reason why I left you be on top." Elsa shrugged. "But you are a great top as well, baby."

Anna offered her a tired smile and closed her eyes, listening to Elsa's calm breath. The elder girl began to stroke Anna's ginger hair, watching as her breath slowly started to pace.

"Hey, don't sleep now." Elsa asked, cupping Anna's cheek. "Aunt Gerda and uncle Kai are leaving today. We have to get out of bed, Anna."

Anna groaned, hiding her face under the pillow. Elsa rolled her eyes and leaned, kissing Anna's spine.

"Idonwanthemtogo." The ginger one mumbled.

"What? Speak English, baby." Elsa joked, pushing the pillow away from Anna's face. "C'mon, I don't get what you said."

"I don't want them to go." Anna repeated, opening her eyes slowly. "Can't they stay a bit longer? Maybe a month?"

"You _know _they can't, babe." Elsa said, sitting on bed. "They have to work on their shop. Otherwise, I do think they'd stay for a while."

"Yeah, guess you're right." Anna mirrored her sister's moves, sitting by her side. "I need a shower now. You're coming with me?"

She jumped out of bed, smiling as cool lips pressed against her skin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

About an hour later, they were finally dressed and out of Elsa's bedroom, with huge grins on their faces. They greeted their uncles happily, and both carefully gave a '_good morning hug' _to Olaf, who seemed oddly happy for some reason.

"Your friend called while you were in shower." Uncle Kai said, glancing at Elsa with a grin. "He wants to know if you have some extra time to help him with his Arts project for college." Anna looked curiously at Elsa, but the blonde girl just shrugged.

"Kristoff? Yeah, sure. I'll call him later." Anna kept her confused look in her face, but Elsa just smiled. "It's nothing, really. He wants my opinion at his paintings, since Mr. Thompson requested us to hand it in until next week."

"You and Kris take the same class?" Anna asked and Elsa nodded. "Is he graduating at the end of the year as well?"

"Nah, he has one more year, just as you." Elsa told her, pulling Anna to the couch. "Then I'll leave and you two will still be there."

"That sort of sucks, you know?" Elsa rolled her eyes and kissed Anna's cheek.

"I know babe. Hey, are you coming with me? Your opinion would be useful as well." She glared at Anna with pleading eyes. "C'mon, I don't want to be all by myself."

"I didn't say I wasn't going, calm down." Anna laughed, resting her head on Elsa's shoulder. "I'd never miss a chance to take a look at Kristoff's drawings."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The afternoon had gone fast, and soon they were dropping their relatives at the airport. Elsa had to hide Olaf before he decided it'd be a good idea to go say goodbye in front of everyone, but besides that, everything had gone well. And now, they were stuck into Kristoff's apartment, since an awful storm had settled into town, making it impossible to go anywhere on foot or even by car.

"See, this is why I don't drive." Anna said, gesturing to the rain outside. "Ha, we're not going to be out for a while, are we?"

"No, you won't." Kristoff answered before Elsa could say anything. "And no making out in my couch, by the way."

"We'll be more than happy to do it in your bed." Anna snapped, and Elsa just laughed.

"You're gross." He mumbled, bringing a few draws to the living room. "Take a look at these, Elsa."

"I'm getting you a girlfriend." Anna announced. "What do you think about Merida?"

"I'm not a pedophile, thank you." He shot back.

"These are really g – "

"What about Rapunzel? She's not bad."

"She's dating."

"Shit, I forgot. Mm, and what about Belle?"

"Guys, I – "

"No, she's not really my type. Through she's nice hair."

"Nice hair? Okay, maybe you should get a boyfriend instead. Hans is available."

"I'd appreciate if you'd just stop mentioning your ex-boyfriend." Elsa mumbled, but Anna didn't seem to hear.

"I'm not into guys, Anna!" Kristoff groaned.

"But he does have a nice hair, and he's your type." Anna shrugged. Elsa felt her blood boiling, and Kristoff was the only one who seemed to notice.

"Who's Hans?" Olaf asked curiously.

"Nobody."

"My ex-boyfriend. Here, I might have an old pic – ha! I knew I had, look." She handed her phone to the snowman.

"He does have a cool hair." Olaf agreed.

"Can we change subjects?" Kristoff asked, watching as Elsa's face grew red and the room colder. "Like, for _any _other thing?"

"But look at this, Kristoff!" She threw her phone to him. "Don't you think it's nice?"

"Okay, Anna, really – "

"But Hans – "

The door was slammed, and the temperature suddenly got back to normal. Anna looked to her side, founding an empty spot.

"What did I do?" She asked.

"Well, I'm not quite sure, maybe it's something to do with _Hans?_" Kristoff said, running his fingers through his hair. "Seriously Anna, didn't you see her face? I thought she was about to murder someone!"

"Fuck, I screwed up." She buried her face into her hands. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Why didn't you say anything?" She shouted angrily.

"Well, I happen to have tried more than once!" He shouted back. "Don't blame it on me, Anna."

"Why is mommy so mad?" Olaf asked. "Is it something that I did?"

"No, of course not buddy." Kristoff assured him. "It's just that she's upset with her stupid girlfriend who has literally no filter."

"I have to go after her." Anna said.

"I doubt you can get her, Anna. She's probably not at home, nor at the old one." He said, holding Anna's arms. "Sit back and I'll try to call her, okay?"

"Do I have another choice?"

Kristoff shook his head and took his phone. He tried dialing Elsa's number eight times, but she didn't pick it up not even once. At that time, Anna was starting to get anxious and even more worried than she was before. It had been an hour since she left, and yet no phone calls.

"Anna, sit down." Kristoff begged. "I'm sure she's fine."

"It has been more than an hour, Kris! Please, try again." She was about to burst into tears. But then, her phone started to buzz. She recognized Elsa's name on the screen, and she immediately picked up.

"Ms. Arandelle?" A voice called, making Anna gulp.

"Yes, who is it?" She felt her body starting to shake uncontrollably. "Why do you have my sister's phone?"

"This is Andrew of the St. James Hospital." The man identified. "Your sister crashed her car."

* * *

**A/N: Does someone wants to physically harm me? **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay, everyone wants to physically harm me. But you guys won't because otherwise I wouldn't post the next chapter:) So, here it is. Hope it's good enough for you guys stop threatening me for a while. Enjoy!**

* * *

She wasn't quite sure of how long it took her to get to the hospital, but it sure seemed like an eternity. When they finally got there, she ran out of the car, followed by Kristoff. A nurse had told her not to run, but she didn't hear it. All that she wanted to know was where the hell Elsa was.

"Hi, where's Ms. Arandelle room?" Kristoff asked politely while a young boy looked for it on the computer. Anna was tapping her fingers nervously, looking to everywhere, like it would get her to her girlfriend.

"She's at room 689." The boy informed. "But only relatives can get in. I need your ID, ma'am." Anna took her bag and threw it to Kristoff, running to the elevator. "Ma'am!"

"Look for it, Kris!" She yelled. The boy tried to stop her, but it was too late. She was already going up.

When she got to the 6th floor, she ran through the hallway looking for Elsa's room. '_Where the fuck is that?' _She thought, but finally reached to Elsa's room. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and got in.

"I'm sorry." Was the first thing she heard. She looked for Elsa and saw the blonde girl on a bed, looking guiltily at Anna. "I shouldn't have run away, but I was upset a-and I wasn't thinking straight. Please don't be mad at me. I'm really sorry, Anna." She had a broken arm and a few stretches at her face, but nothing too serious. Anna walked to her side and cupped her cheeks, examining her face to see if there was anything wrong. "I'm fine, really. That jerk crashed on me, but I'm good. Really, Anna, they double checked."

Anna sighed and carefully wrapped her arms around Elsa, hiding her face in her shoulder. "I'm sorry I made you upset." Anna mumbled. "I screwed up and I was an idiot, sorry." Elsa smiled and brushed her fingers into Anna's hair, stroking it carefully. She placed a chaste kiss on Anna's lips, resting her cheek on hers. "Are you angry? Because I totally understand if you –"

"I'm not mad, baby." Elsa assured, wrapping her arm around her sister. "I mean, I was, but I'm not anymore. Just – please, stop talking about him."

"I will, pinky promise." Anna said, making Elsa smile. "I'm really sorry, Elsa. It's just that I didn't know he bothered you so –"

"It's not that, Anna." She said, interrupting her sister. "It's just that – I mean, it's stupid."

"Tell me."

"I'm jealous that he can give you things I'm never going to be able to." She blurted out. "Like a normal family."

"We can have a family." Anna said, placing a kiss on Elsa's forehead.

"But there will always have someone who knows we're sisters." She looked away. "And I'm aware I can't give you a child, at least not in the traditional way."

"Elsa, we talked about it before." Anna brushed a wick of blonde hair away from the icy-blue eyes. "Yes, you're right. There will always have someone, and we can't have a child on a traditional way, but I don't give a damn to it." Elsa smiled shyly. "I want to have a family with you, not with Hans or any other guy. I want our weird crazy family, with a talking snowman and uncle Kristoff and his dog Sven. I want a little Elsa running through the dorms, and I want to sit with you and watch her growing up. Not with Hans or anyone else, you. Can you understand it?"

"I'm sorry." Elsa apologized. She held Anna's chin and brought it closer, giving her a proper kiss. "I fucking love you, Anna."

"Stop apologizing, shall we?" Elsa grinned and nodded. "I love you too, baby." Anna leaned, brushing their noses and kissing Elsa's lips. "So… are we good?"

"Yes, we are." Elsa agreed. "Lie here with me." She said, tapping on the empty spot by her side. Anna looked at her, a bit concerned, but Elsa rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, Anna. Really. Come, lie down with me."

Anna hesitated, but lied by Elsa's side. The blonde woman rested her head on her girlfriend's chest, closing her eyes and listening to her heart beat. Anna carefully planted chaste kisses all over Elsa's face, trying not to brush at any of her scratches. She looked at her sister's cheek and gasped as she saw black stitches on it.

"Does it look that bad?" Elsa asked playfully, watching Anna's worried look.

"You said that you were fine!" Anna cried, taking another look at Elsa's face. "You didn't mention this."

"Calm down, babe." Elsa said, smiling at the redheaded. "I'm fine. It's nothing, okay?" Anna nodded slowly, resting her chin on the blonde's shoulder. "But I have to spend the night here. You know, just to make sure everything is fine with me. You can go home if you want to." Anna shook her head and embraced the elder girl.

"No way I'm leaving you alone in here. I know you hate hospitals." She said, smiling at Elsa. "I'm staying with you, all right?"

"All right. You have your phone with you? Call Kristoff and tell him to watch Olaf for the – "

"Shit! I forgot Kristoff downstairs!" Anna quickly got out of bed, giving a quick peck on Elsa's lips. "I'll be right back."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"… and you will have to come back next week to remove these stitches, all right? And be careful with your broken arm; we don't want you to spend more than the necessary time with it. You may go now, Ms. Arandelle." Elsa thanked the young doctor as he smiled and closed the door, leaving the two girls alone.

"Can you help me with my clothes?" Elsa asked, getting out of the bed. "It's a bit hard to do it with a broken arm."

"Sure I can." Anna said, approaching to Elsa. She helped her sister to get into her skirt and shirt, avoiding looking too much at her body, but stopping as she saw a dark mark on her back. "What is that?" She asked, touching it slightly. "Does it hurt?"

"Not at all." Elsa answered, looking to the dark spot on her pale skin. Anna didn't seem convinced, so she pulled her shirt and held Anna's hands away from her waist. "Anna, they gave me painkillers. If I feel any pain, I'll take them, okay? Stop worrying so much, I know how to take care of myself." Anna nodded, looking at Elsa with teary eyes. "Oh no, please don't cry." Elsa wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "Please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound rude."

"It's not that, Elsa." Anna sniffled. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't been so stupid, you wouldn't have run away, and therefore, wouldn't have got hurt."

"Don't say that, baby." Elsa said sweetly. "It's not your fault. It could have happened any time, even if you were there with me." She brushed the tears away from Anna's eyes.

"I still can't stand seeing you like that." Anna buried her face into Elsa's neck. "W-when they called, I thought I had lost you. As I lost mama and papa. I-I was desperate, I _can't _lose you."

"You won't, I promise." Elsa assured, kissing her forehead. "I'll never leave you alone, no matter what. After all, you are still my sister, and I love you."

"I'm not your sister, I'm your girlfriend." Anna repeated, smiling.

"Yes, it's true. You're my lover, but you're still my sister. And I will never _ever _leave you alone."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I'm almost done with this story, and I think there are a few things you all should know. So, PAY ATTENTION!  
1- I'm going to skip a month on my next chapter, and another on the other one. But don't worry, it's all going to make sense in the end.  
2- I believe this story will take more six chapters. If I need to extend it, I'll let you know.  
3- If you're reading my other story, I'm not going to post another chapter soon. Why? Because I want to finish this one first.  
4- I wanted to thank you for not killing/harming me for the latest chapters. And I want to ask you not to kill me for the next ones. Just saying. **

* * *

"Good morning, sunshine." Elsa hummed as Anna walked into the living room with half opened eyes.

"I see someone is eating my disgusting cereal again." Anna teased, placing a kiss on Elsa's forehead. "You know, for someone who hates it, you've been eating it very often."

"Well, my girlfriend doesn't cook for me, so I'll eat her cereal until she realizes I want her to cook for me." Elsa shot back using the same playful tone. "But that's all right, she's quite good at taking care of me, so I don't mind." Anna smiled and involved Elsa on an embrace.

"We're taking these stitches today." Anna reminded. "But first, I need a bowl of my awful cereal, as _someone _says. I'll call Kristoff and then we can – "

"Kristoff is not driving us today." Elsa said.

"What? But he said he would and – "

"I know, but someone at college called him and he had to go there as fast as possible." The blonde one said and Anna sighed.

"Well, I can call a cab and – "

"You will drive us." Elsa interrupted. "I can't drive, so you are the last option we have."

"No way in hell I'm doing it." Anna snapped, getting out of the couch. "We're calling a cab."

"No, you're driving me." Elsa said firmly. "And don't you dare to call a cab. Do it and I won't go."

"I don't have a license, Elsa!" Anna cried, looking angrily at her sister. "And I don't want to do it."

"Fine." Elsa huffed. "You can go. I'm not getting out of this house if you are not driving." Anna left out a frustrated moan, turning to face Elsa.

"Why are you doing this? Because, seriously, I don't have a fucking clue!" She felt her blood start to boil over Elsa's indifferent eyes. "Elsa, stop acting like a child."

"I am not going." She said drily, looking away.

Anna sat by her side, shutting her eyes. She sighed again. Elsa was getting it the way she wanted.

"Okay, fine. I'm driving." Elsa grinned, cupping Anna's cheeks and bringing her face closer. "Just tell me why you want me to do it."

"I trust you." She shrugged. "And plus, we've to keep your driver's lessons going."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

For Anna's surprise, she made the way to the hospital completely safe. She thought that the insurance's car would make her even more uncomfortable, but she was fine. Elsa held a proud smile upon her face when the car finally stopped, which made Anna proud of herself.

"I said you would make it." Elsa kissed her cheek while walking to the doctor's room. "You should be proud of yourself, Anna."

"I am." The girl confessed, smiling happily at Elsa. "You were quite stubborn, but I'm glad you did it."

Elsa smiled and entered at the room, leaving Anna alone at the hallway; the doctor asked her not to come in, since she almost fainted when she saw them collecting Elsa's blood last week.

In a few minutes, Elsa was back. She approached Anna, who took a look at her face. She still had a few scratches, and a tiny scar was now on her cheek. She kissed the mark on Elsa's face, hearing a small giggle from the taller girl.

"We can go now, feisty pants." Elsa announced, pulling her sister's hand. "I want to go and pick Olaf right now."

"But Kristoff isn't at home, remember?" Anna said. Elsa pressed her lips tight, avoiding Anna's eyes. The ginger girl looked confused at her, but then everything started to make sense on her mind. "You lied to me." Elsa looked guilty, trying her best not to stare at Anna. "I can't believe you actually lied to me just to get things the way you wanted." She was angry now, feeling heat all over her body.

"Anna, I didn't mean to – "

"Of course you didn't. You never mean to do anything wrong." Elsa shrank hearing the anger on Anna's voice. "Just come and let's go home."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

She slammed her bedroom door as soon as she got in. She was crying. And she didn't even know why. This shouldn't upset her that much, even because she herself had done it before. But that just hurt, and it was killing her not knowing why.

"Can I come in?" She heard Elsa's voice on the other side, but she was way too angry or way too upset to see her. Shit, she didn't even know _what _she was feeling.

"Go away, Elsa." She snapped, burying her face into her pillow.

"But – "

"Just go." She lowered her voice. "I don't want to see you now."

She heard Elsa sigh, then leave. Olaf asked the blonde girl what was wrong, and she mumbled something Anna couldn't understand. But she didn't care. She was way too occupied trying to understand herself to care.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was passed midday when she heard her door opening. She could tell it was Olaf because of the funny noise he did when he walked. She smiled slightly, watching him getting closer to her.

"Why are you so sad?" He asked. "You're supposed to be happy."

"I'm upset with Elsa." She mumbled, helping him get up in the bed. "She did something that made me sad."

"She's sad too." He told her. "I don't like when you two are sad. Your hugs get cold."

Anna smiled and hugged him, as usually being careful not to drop his arms. Or his head.

"There we go!" He said happily. "Your hug is a little warmer now."

"It's because you make me happy." She said, as Olaf stuffed his chest, proud of himself.

"I try my best." He joked. "I'll leave you now. Cheer up, mommy!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

About ten minutes later, she heard footsteps in her room. She shut her eyes, recognizing Elsa. The blonde girl dropped something on Anna's desk, before giving the younger girl a kiss on the cheek and leaving the room quietly. As soon as the door closed, Anna stood up and made her way to her desk, seeing three plates with chocolate pancakes. It wasn't Elsa's usually round shape, probably because the elder girl had a broken arm and a snowman as her helper, but it was still her pancakes. The first one was written '_I'm sorry'_, the second one _'Can we talk?', _and the third one '_I love you'. _Anna felt tears running on her cheek as she stared at the chocolate chips. She took a deep breath before opening her bedroom door and walking to the living room, finding Olaf and Elsa side by side watching "The Lion King".

"Elsa?" She called, and the elder girl immediately stood up, walking carefully near Anna. "Yes, we can. Come."

The blonde girl followed Anna and shut the door quietly, sitting on the other side of the bed. For a moment, none of them said anything. They just stared at each other, not knowing where to start.

"You didn't eat."

Anna looked to her desk, seeing the plates still untouched. She smiled shyly at her sister. "I didn't." She agreed. "You did these?"

"Well, Olaf helped me." She confessed, glaring Anna. "He said you were way too sad, and that I had to cheer you up."

"He said the same about you." Anna mumbled. They remained in silence, staring at each other again.

"I'm sorry." Elsa muttered, a few seconds later. "I can't stand you being mad at me. I'm really sorry, Anna. That was stupid. I thought I could just help you to get through your fear of driving; I really just wanted to help. I'm sorry, I'm such a dork. I shouldn't have lied, but I didn't know you would be that upset, and I – "

Anna shushed her, leaning and kissing Elsa's lips. The blonde one was surprised by the sudden touch, but kissed her back. "You _are _a dork." Anna smiled. "And you're also a mess. But you're my dork mess." Elsa laughed, pulling Anna into a hug. "I'm not mad at you, I'm sorry I acted this crazy; must be hormones or something."

"I don't like when we fight." Elsa mumbled, kissing Anna's neck. "It's never good."

"Me neither." She agreed. "I'm hungry. Have you eaten anything?"

"Not at all." Elsa confessed. "I'm a bit hungry as well."

"Great! How does sorry chocolate pancakes sounds?" Elsa grinned at Anna's playful tone.

"Sounds great to me."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: You are not telling me your opinion. That's mean. **

* * *

"Anna, calm down, it's not hurting me." Elsa tried to comfort the younger girl with her arm. "I don't feel it, see?"

"B-but what if it cuts your arm for an accident?" She stuttered, looking at the doctor. "Don't you dare to cut my sister's arm!"

"Ms. Arandelle, I'll have to ask you to wait outside." The doctor said, looking at the angry girl. "Please, your boyfriend is – "

"Kristoff is not my boyfriend, for heaven's sake!" She threw her fists in the air. "He is our _friend. _And our personal driver as well."

"Anna, maybe you _should _wait outside." Elsa said, brushing Anna's back gently. "You know, just in case you're not _comfortable _with that."

"Y-you don't want me here?" She said with teary eyes, scaring Elsa.

"What? No! Of course I want you here, I always want you around." She assured, squeezing Anna's hand. "It's just that perhaps you get a bit nervous watching it, so maybe you should wait with Kristoff."

"Oh, okay." She smiled and gave Elsa a quick kiss on her cheek. "I guess you're right. I'll wait outside. Bye, doc!"

The young man sent Elsa a confused look, but the girl just shrugged and smiled as Anna closed the door. The ginger girl walked to her best friend's side, sitting on the bench with him. Kristoff looked at her a bit confused, but decided not to ask. Anna had been acting weird the past month, she was like a bomb. He never knew what could make her mad, sad or even happy. So, as the days were passing by, he figured it was better to remain in silence than to do anything else.

"You two ready?"

Anna looked up and smiled at Elsa, now without plaster in her arm. She stood up and left the elder girl pull her into an embrace. She felt her sister's lips curling into a smile as she rested her chin on Elsa's shoulder.

"I'm going to be fine, but I'll have to do physiotherapy." Elsa told her, walking right behind Kristoff. "But it won't last long, at least according to Doctor Jackman."

"Well, that's good!" Anna said happily. "I mean, it'd be better, if you didn't have to do it, but it's still good. When do you start?"

"Tomorrow." Elsa answered, entering in the car. "You're taking me there, right?"

"I will." Anna agreed. Kristoff smiled on the front seat, taking a look at the couple. Anna's arms wrapped around Elsa's neck as she connected their lips on a passionate kiss. She felt the blonde smile against her lips, while she cupped her cheek and held Anna's face close. "I love you, you know?" Elsa laughed and rested her head on the window.

"Yeah, I know. I love you too."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, what do you feel like doing today?" Anna asked, sitting by Elsa's side on the table. The blonde closed her book and turned to face Anna, who had a big grin in her lips. "I love when you wear glasses, you look so nerd."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Elsa laughed, ignoring the glare some of her friends sent them. "I guess I'll just go home and work at my new project." Anna groaned and pushed the girl playfully.

"I mean when I say that you have no sense of fun." The younger girl said, taking one of Elsa's chips. One of Elsa's friend stared at Anna with an annoyed expression, and she returned the glare with an angry face. "It's your birthday after all!" Elsa sighed as Anna played with her hand under the table. "C'mon, say you'll let me do something."

"Please, don't tell me you're planning a surprise party for me." Elsa groaned. "I'm going to kill you if you do this."

"Nah, I know how much you hate birthday parties." Anna smiled. "But say you'll let me take you somewhere."

Elsa sighed in defeat and then nodded slowly. "Okay, but we can't come back home late. Where are you taking me anyway?"

"Anywhere I want to." Anna joked, kissing Elsa's cheek. "I have to go now. See you later."

Elsa grinned and shook her head, going back to her book. She felt eyes on her, so she lifted her face out of the book to stare at a pair of brown eyes. "Your sister is a bit weird." The girl said, but Elsa shrugged.

"It's because you don't understand her, Belle." She said. "She's a really nice girl."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So your friend thinks I'm weird, huh?" Anna laughed, as she drove back home. "Well, her boyfriend isn't exactly the most ordinary person you'll ever meet, but okay."

"She's nice, and I think you two would get on quite well." Elsa said, smiling at Anna. "Did you enjoy the movie?"

"Yes, I did!" Anna squealed. "I love Jennifer Lawrence, how come I wouldn't love it? And we're home early!" She said, looking at her watch. "But what about you, birthday girl? You enjoyed it?"

"Yes, I had a great time." Elsa answered, kissing Anna's lips. "I always have when I'm with you." Anna grinned and leaned closer, cupping Elsa's cheeks and closing the gap between them. "Especially when we are doing this."

"Love our make out time." Anna mumbled. "But we can finish it upstairs, don't you think?" Elsa nodded slowly as Anna smirked at her, grabbing her hand and taking her to the elevator. "You know, I'm almost sure you will get mad at me, even because I said I wasn't going to do it, but… well, you really deserve that." Elsa looked at her with her brows furrowed while Anna unlocked the door. "Please, don't be angry."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Elsa nearly jumped a feet away when she saw their friends on their apartment. She looked at Anna, who had a tiny smile on her lips while pushed Elsa into the house. There wasn't many people, in fact. Just Kristoff, Gerda, Kai, Sven and Olaf. Just family. They all rushed to hug Elsa, who was still a bit surprised.

"I can't believe you did that!" She said, slapping Anna's arm and pulling her into a hug. "God, you're unbelievable."

"I assume you're not mad at me?" She asked, wrapping her arms around Elsa.

"Not at all. You're the best, Anna." She leaned and kissed the ginger's lips, ignoring Olaf's giggle and aunt Gerda jokes. "I love you. Like a lot."

"Yeah, I know." She giggled. "I love you too."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

After setting their uncles and Olaf on Anna's room, the two girls walked to Elsa's bedroom, lying side by side.

"I still can't believe you did that." Elsa said, playing with Anna's hair. "Really, how did you manage to bring aunt Gerda and uncle Kai here? And when in hell did Kristoff learned to bake _and _design a cake? 'Because really, that thing was delicious."

"It's Friday, baby." Anna explained. "They closed the shop earlier and came straight to Kristoff's house. Then, they waited for us to go out and came to set everything. Oh, and don't tell him I told you, but Kristoff's secret hobby _is _cooking and making handicraft." Elsa giggled and kissed Anna's nose, wrapping an arm around her. "Hey, I still didn't give you my present."

"The books, the movies _and _the party weren't my presents?" Elsa asked, raising a brow.

"Well, yeah. Part of them." She smirked, rolling up to Elsa. "But tonight, I'm on top."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Ha, you guys guessed right. Don't hate me.**

"C'mon babe, time to get up." Elsa said, pressing a kiss on Anna's forehead. "It's passed 10am, and Olaf and I want to have breakfast."

"Leave me here, please." Anna groaned, curling her body. "I'm not feeling well."

"What's wrong?" Elsa furrowed her brows and kneeled by Anna's side, checking on her temperature. "Nope. No fever." She muttered, but Anna closed her eyes tighter. "You are in pain. What's wrong?" She asked again, stroking the red hair.

"Cramps." Anna mumbled. "God, it seems that a baby dinosaur is eating my uterus." Elsa giggled, pressing a kiss on Anna's top of head.

"I'll get you some pills and some food, okay?" Anna nodded slowly, pressing her face into her pillow. "Good. I'll be back in a minute."

And in fact, she took only a minute to get back with a plate full of fruits, a bowl with Anna's favorite cereal and a little snowman right behind her legs. Anna smiled weakly while Elsa sat on bed with Olaf by her side, pulling the redheaded to lie down between her legs, her head resting on her chest.

"Are you sick, jumpy?" Olaf asked, seeing the girl taking a pill Elsa handed her.

"Nah, just cramps." She answered, letting Elsa hug her carefully. "I'll be fine in a few hours."

"Oh, that's bad." He said. "I don't like when you get sick. Sick Anna isn't nearly as jumpy as normal Anna, nor as fun as the normal you." Anna giggled as she ate her cereal.

"I don't like when I get sick either." She said, facing the little snowman. "I get grumpy."

"You _are _grumpy." Elsa corrected, making Anna roll her eyes. "Isn't she grumpy, Olaf?"

"Yes!" He answered happily. "Grumpy and jumpy. But I love you anyway, weird girl."

"Okay, stop mocking me you two." She said laughing. "I'm sick; I'm supposed to be spoiled."

"Sorry baby, Olaf and I aren't really keen to follow the script." She said, kissing Anna's cheek. "Hey buddy, what about watching a movie today? You can pick one for us, all right?"

"Oh, good!" He said and bounced to the living room, making Anna smile at the funny sound he did while walking.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked, placing a hand on Anna's stomach. "You know, I can take you to the doctor if you're not feeling well."

"I'm going to be fine." Anna assured, placing a kiss on Elsa's jawline. "It's just cramps, silly. Now shut up, Olaf is coming back with our movie."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're not well."

That wasn't a question. Two days had passed, and Anna still had these fucking cramps on. She did her best to hide it from Elsa, but her sister was just too smart. She could tell Anna was in pain, didn't matter how hard Anna would try to hide it from her.

"Anna, please, look at me." Elsa said softly, cupping Anna's cheek. "Baby, I'm just worried about you."

"I know." Anna answered, giving Elsa a spot on her bed. "Come here, lie back."

"I need to take you to a hospital." Elsa mumbled, stroking Anna's hair between her fingers. "There's something wrong with you."

"I can wait until the morning." Anna said, tapping the empty spot again. "Come. I won't die if I wait a few more hours." Elsa looked at her hesitantly, but Anna pulled her to bed. "I want to cuddle with my girlfriend until morning. Then, I promise you I will go to the hospital without any complain." Elsa nodded and lied by Anna's side, wrapping her arms around her waist. Anna rested her head on Elsa's breast, while the blond rested her chin on the top of the messy red hair. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

She was sitting on the hospital gurney, while a doctor checked her heart beat. Elsa looked worriedly at her, but Anna just smiled softly, trying to calm her down.

"Everything seems to be fine, Ms. Arandelle, - "

"I'm not fine! I've been in pain for almost a week!" Anna cooed, and Elsa could tell she was starting to get mad.

"I know, miss." The doctor said patiently. "Everything seems to be fine, _but _I have a few questions I'd like to ask you in private."

"You can ask me it in front of her." Anna said, as Elsa approached. "It's okay, she's my sister."

"I may have to insist." The doctor said. "These may be a little _embarrassing _questions that you wouldn't like to discuss in front of your sister."

"It's fine, Anna." Elsa smiled, squeezing her hand. "I'll be outside in case you need me."

"O-okay." She stuttered. Elsa gave her a small grin before shutting the door. "All right, you may go on."

"When was your last period?" He asked, taking a clipboard.

"I'm on the pill." She answered quickly. "I am not pregnant, if that's what you mean. I-I mean, that's impossible."

"I'll have to do a quick test, just in case." He said, taking some notes.

"I'm not pregnant." Anna insisted, more firmly this time.

"Ms. Arandelle, I'll once again have to insist." He said. "If you're so sure you're not pregnant, you have nothing to lose." The young man approached her, dropping his clipboard. "But if you're pregnant, then you have to take care of your baby." Anna sighed in defeat, nodding. "You want me to tell your sister to come in?"

"Yes, please." Anna answered. He nodded and a few seconds later, Elsa showed up in the room, approaching Anna slowly.

"Why are you doing an ultrasound?" She asked, with fear in her voice.

"Because the doctor is an idiot." Anna answered, holding Elsa's hand. "I'm not pregnant. Don't worry, okay?" Elsa nodded and squeezed Anna's hand when another doctor came into the room. A woman with a soft smile and big green eyes, around her forty's.

"Hi, I'm doctor Williams. What's your name, young lady?" She looked at Anna with a big grin.

"I'm Anna." She said, a bit insecure. "This is my sister, Elsa."

"Nice to meet you, girls." She said cheerfully. "Now Anna, this might feel a bit cold." She putted some sort of gel on her stomach, which definitely felt cold. Anna looked at Elsa, who had an undecipherable expression on her face.

Anna wanted her to look in her eyes and say everything was fine, and there was no need to worry. But she didn't. She just stared at the screen, as if some magic answer could possibly appear on the screen, like "it's a boy" or something.

"Congratulations!" The woman cheered. "You're two months pregnant!"

And with that, Anna felt Elsa drop her hand.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: As I promised. You won't be happy, but... And I promise you'll understand everything later, all right?**

* * *

They had been at the car for a few moments. Anna didn't have the guts to say anything; she didn't even know how to explain how a baby was suddenly growing inside her belly. All she did know was that she hadn't had sex with anyone else besides Elsa for a long time. But yet, Elsa couldn't be the one who got her pregnant.

"You have the whole right to be mad at me." Anna mumbled, placing a hand on her stomach. Elsa didn't answer. She didn't even look at her. The blonde's hands were grabbing the steering wheel so tight that her knuckles were turning white. "I-I really don't know what to say." She muttered again, looking at her sister. "Elsa, please – "

"I'm not mad." She finally spoke, still not glaring at Anna. "I'm hurt. That's at least ten times worst." Anna felt tears running through her face, and she looked away. "Why are you crying? You're going to have a family." Anna heard her sobbing, but she couldn't look at Elsa. "Stop crying Anna. You're the one who cheated, you must be happy you're getting rid of me."

"I don't want to." Anna cried, whipping a tear away. "I did not cheat on you."

"And how the fuck you got pregnant?" Elsa yelled, slamming her hand on the dashboard. "By the Holy Spirit?" She started to cry even more than she already was, feeling the temperature on the car drop. Elsa buried her face into her hands, trying to control the sobs coming out of her throat. "Why did you cheat, Anna? Just tell me what I did wrong." Anna pressed her lips into Elsa's head, crying as much as the blonde was. "I loved you. I – I thought you loved me too."

"I do, Elsa. I really do." She mumbled, trying to calm herself. "I love you."

"Please, stop lying to me." She begged, whispering against her hands. "What did I do wrong?"

"You did nothing wrong." Anna tried to touch her face, but Elsa pushed her hand away.

"I'm no longer your girlfriend." She said, with her eyes shut. "I will no longer act as such. We are done. From now on, I'm just your sister, since I can't run away from that."

"Elsa…"

"Don't." She cut her off. "Don't talk to me unless you really need to. Don't touch me ever again, and stay away from my room."

"At least let me try to explain – "

"Do you even know who the father of this child is?" She snapped angrily. Anna gasped and sobbed, turning her face. "I thought so." Elsa's voice was no longer angry. It was hurt.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

When they got home, Elsa locked herself in her room. Anna walked slowly to the couch, where Olaf was. He looked worriedly at the girl's eyes, and ran to hug her legs. He pulled her to the couch and sat by her side, waiting for her to talk. Anna sobbed, wrapping her arms around her legs and crying. Olaf hugged the girl, watching as she cried hard.

"I'm pregnant." She cooed in the middle of her sobs. Olaf hugged her tighter, and the ginger girl rested her face in his snow shoulder. "Please, go check on her." She begged him, and Olaf nodded. He jumped out of the couch and made his way to Elsa's bedroom, not even bothering to knock. Anna grabbed her phone and dialed Kristoff's number, telling him to go to their apartment immediately.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

About two hours later, Olaf returned, but he had no longer his huge smile upon his face. He seemed sad, and Anna hated herself for that. Kristoff had his coat soaked by Anna's tears, but he didn't complain. She had cried so much that she was almost asleep on her friend's shoulder.

"How is she?" Kristoff asked, leaning Anna's sleepy body on the couch.

"Sad." Olaf mumbled. "Very sad."

"I wondered." He said, standing up and helping Olaf get up on the couch. "I'll go take a look on her, okay? Keep an eye on this one for me, buddy."

"All right." Olaf agreed, approaching Anna. Kristoff smiled sadly and entered on Elsa's bedroom, slowly approaching the girl. He wasn't really surprised to see that her whole room had become icy, nor that she seemed to be destroyed.

"Does everyone on this house forget how to knock?" She rasped, but he didn't mind. He sat on her bed, waiting for her to turn. "Why are you in here?"

"Anna called me." He said. "I'm sorry."

"Are you the father?" She asked, and his eyes widened.

"What? No! That'd be gross." He made a disgusted face then shook his head. "I came to see how you were doing."

"I wish I could die." She mumbled, pressing her hands against her face. "I just – I just can't understand why she did that to me."

"Neither do I." He shrugged. "I mean, she _really _loves you. Perhaps was before you two started to date."

"I doubt so." Elsa mumbled, facing the ice on the wall. "If she loves me that much, why did she cheat?" Elsa groaned, sitting on the bed. "I can't even look at her."

"What are you doing about it?" He asked, biting his lower lip. "I mean, you don't want to see her again."

"I'll have to." She said weakly. "I don't want to, but I have to. I can't leave her. She's still my little sister. And she should have remained being just it."

"You love her too much to just let this part of your life go away." He said. "I still think you two will find a reasonable explanation. But give it some time. Maybe it's for the best."

"Yeah, maybe." She said sniffling.

"You have to eat something. It's already 3pm. I'll cook something for you and give Olaf – uh, does he eats?" He asked, making Elsa smile weakly.

"He doesn't need to, but yeah, he does. Ice cream, jelly and any type of drinks." Elsa answered. "I'll help you."

"Oh, great. I hate cooking all by myself." He said grinning.

"Hey, Kristoff?" She held his arm, stopping him. "How is she?"

"Asleep." He said. "But awful. I don't think I've ever seen her so sad."

Elsa nodded, then stood up and followed the boy to the kitchen. She glanced at Anna, who was knocked out on the couch, her arms around a pad. She sighed, trying not to cry, and went after Kristoff to help him with the food.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time they were finished, Anna still wasn't awake. Elsa grabbed a plate and served some food on it, handing it to Kristoff.

"Give it to her when she wakes up." She said, and he nodded. "I'll eat in my room. Sorry, I just – I can't be around her."

"It's okay, I understand." He said, watching the blonde girl go back to her room and shut the door. He grabbed Anna's plate and a bowl of ice cream for Olaf. He gently shook Anna's shoulder, waiting for the ginger girl to open her eyes. "Afternoon, feisty pants." He greeted. Anna offered him a sad smile. "You have to eat something." He handed her the plate and sat by her side.

"I'm not hungry." Anna mumbled.

"You have to eat anyway." He said, resting his back on the couch. "Elsa made that for you."

Anna's blue eyes went watery, and Kristoff hugged her quickly. She didn't cry this time, but she felt like a part of her had been taken away. She looked down her plate and saw her favorite type of pasta. And it just made her feel even guiltier. She started to eat slowly, trying not to drop any tears. Kristoff and Olaf watched her careful moves until she finally finished eating. Kristoff smiled, but it was a sad smile. She sighed and rested her back on the couch.

A few moments later, she heard footsteps coming from Elsa's room. The blonde walked to the kitchen and dropped her plate on the sink, turning around to leave. Her eyes met Anna's, and for a second, she remained stuck in her place. Then, with a sigh, she went back to her room. Anna closed her eyes tight and pressed her stomach, not holding back her tears. This time, she had no reason to.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I promise you will like the next one. Promise.**

* * *

It was Christmas's eve before they could notice it. Elsa was still doing her best to ignore her sister, and Anna her best to be noticed by the blonde girl. Their talks wouldn't be much more than good mornings and good nights, and this was killing Anna inside. Elsa was ignoring her for a whole week, and Olaf was now a sad snowman. Both girls felt guilty for making him so sad, so Elsa realized that something needed to be done.

"Anna?" She called, entering in her sister's room. The redheaded was asleep in her bed, her arms embracing the old snowman Elsa gave her when she was younger. "Anna, we need to talk." She said softly, squeezing Anna's shoulder, but the girl didn't move. "Anna!" Elsa said a little louder, and this time, she opened her eyes. She stared at Elsa for a few moments, unable to speak. The blonde girl sat by her side and waited for the younger one to do the same. "We need to talk." She said, and Anna nodded. "About Olaf."

"Is he alright?" Anna asked, sounding a bit worried. "Did Sven tried to eat his nose again?"

"No, not that." Elsa smiled weakly. "He's fine, but he's sad." Anna nodded, feeling guilty running through her body. "We have to do something about it."

"And what do you suggest?" Anna said, resting her back on her pillow. "I highly doubt you came here to tell me you want me back, so… what is it?" Elsa closed her eyes and pressed her lips tight. Maybe that wasn't a good idea. But she'd do it for Olaf.

"A break." She said. "I want a break for him. Just for tomorrow."

"You want what? Sorry, I don't understand." She looked confused at her sister.

"Tomorrow is his first Christmas. I want to make it special for him." Elsa explained, brushing a wick of her hair away from her eyes. "I don't want to fight. I don't want to act as you weren't here. I want us to be like a family once again." Anna gasped, staring at her sister. "Look, it doesn't mean I'm not upset anymore. It means I'm willing to pretend nothing, including us, happened. But that won't work unless you help me." Anna nodded, with sadness upon her face. "Just for a day. Do we have a deal?"

"Okay." Anna agreed, brushing her fingers on Elsa's hands. "Does that mean I can ignore your rules?"

"My… rules?" Elsa furrowed her brows, as Anna nodded.

"Not to touch or talk to you." She said, and Elsa once again closed her eyes.

"I was angry, Anna." She moaned frustrated. "I wanted to get you away from me. And I'm still hurt. Don't you think for a second I'm okay with that." Anna nodded sadly and then squeezed Elsa's hand.

"We're making this special for him." She agreed, and Elsa smiled.

"Good. I, uh – I'll leave you now. Eat something, Anna." The redheaded nodded, and smiled back. "And yes, you can."

"What?"

"Ignore my rules."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Olaf!" Anna yelled as soon as she got into the room. "Merry Christmas!" She opened her arms and wrapped them around the little snowman. He seemed surprised, but returned the hug.

"Merry Christmas jumpy!" He cheered. "You seem oddly happy today."

"That's because it's Christmas!" She said, throwing her body on the couch. "Everyone is supposed to be happy at Christmas."

She heard a giggle coming from the kitchen. She looked at her sister and smiled at her, opening her arms. Elsa approached carefully and accepted Anna's hug, wrapping her arms around the ginger. Anna rested her forehead on her shoulder, until Elsa pulled away. "Merry Christmas, Anna."

"Merry Christmas." She answered softly. "Hey Olaf! I bought you something." She said, grabbing a package, and handing it to him.

"Oh! Disney's movies!" He said, hugging Anna. "Thank you, grumpy girl! I loved them."

"And Anna and I got you something else." The blonde girl said, pulling a box. "We talked and realized that you've been alone for too much time." He opened the box grinning, and his mouth formed an 'o'.

"A puppy!" He yelled, grabbing the tiny animal on his wood arms. "Oh, I loved him!" The two girls laughed as he hugged the puppy on his arms. "I'll call him Stinky, because he smells like Kristoff." Anna laughed, resting her body against the couch. "Thank you, girls."

"You welcome, little one."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

They spent the rest of the day at home, watching Olaf playing with his puppy. Night came fast, and Elsa found her little sister almost asleep on the couch. Olaf and Stinky had already fell asleep on the couch by Anna's side. The ginger didn't want to sleep. She wanted the day to last more.

"Anna, time to bed." Elsa mumbled, poking the girl's thigh. "You're practically sleeping on the couch."

"I don't want to." She muttered sadly. "I don't want you to keep ignoring me."

"Then you shouldn't have cheated on me." Elsa hissed, standing up from the couch. "I'm done."

"Wait, please." Anna grabbed her wrist. "I – I have something for you." She stood up and pulled Elsa to her room with her, feeling her heart beating faster. Elsa sighed and followed the girl, closing the door behind her. Anna sat on her bed and pulled a tiny package, handing it to Elsa. "I bought it before we broke up." She said, as the blonde opened the card.

'_I'm sorry I'm such an idiot sometimes. You deserve better than me. But that doesn't mean I love you less. I hope you can forgive me someday. I love you, Anna.' _

Elsa looked at the girl with sad eyes, but opened the box on her hands with care. She took a silver bracelet on her hands, with Anna's name printed on it.

"Anna, it's beautiful." She sighed, pressing her fingers on the bracelet. "Thank you." Anna smiled slightly. "I have something for you as well." She said, pulling a box of her pocket. "I-I wasn't sure if I should give it to you, but… well, anyway. Merry Christmas." Anna took the box of her hands and opened slowly. She found a necklace with a snowflake on it. "I wanted you to remind of me, but now it's – sorry, this was stupid."

"No, hey – I loved it." She smiled. "It's the best present you gave me so far."

"What about Olaf? And the paintings?" She laughed.

"Okay, _one _of the bests." Anna agreed, then closed her eyes slowly. "Sorry, cramps." She curled around herself, grabbing her legs. "Fuck, this baby is mean." She mumbled to herself.

"I should go." Elsa muttered, standing up. "You need something?"

Anna stood up and approached Elsa, standing right in front of her. The blonde looked fragile and sad, which killed Anna inside. She took a step closer and brought their lips together, holding Elsa's waist closer. The blonde tried to push her away, but eventually gave up and kissed her back. It was a calm and sweet kiss, but it lasted less than Anna wished it had.

"Don't do it again, Anna." She snapped, trying to get rid of the ginger's embrace. "I don't want this."

"You kissed back."

"I don't want this."

She looked one more time angrily at her sister, and then slammed the door.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hi! As I promised, here it is.**

* * *

She wasn't very keen to go back to college this time. Her baby bump was starting to show, and she wasn't sure if she was ready to receive looks from the whole college. She stared at herself a few more times in the mirror, and eventually she gave up hiding it. With a frustrated sight, she made her way to the living room, where Elsa was already waiting for her.

"Ready?" The blonde asked, not looking at her. Anna wasn't surprised at all, through it still hurt. Elsa had been ignoring her for more than a month, and it only got worse after the kiss.

"Yeah, I guess so." Anna mumbled, grabbing her purse. "Bye, Olaf! Bye, Stinky!" The little snowman shouted a reply. He was definitely happier since Stinky had become a member of the family. That made Anna feel a little less guilty, but he still looked sad every time the two of them wouldn't look to each other. "I – can I ask you something?" Anna mumbled, already in the car. "Nah, forget it. It's silly."

"Ask it." Elsa said, driving away from home. "Let me decide if it's silly or not."

"Do you think people will talk too much about it?" She pointed to her belly, pressing the three months bump that formed there. "I-I mean, do you think they will be mean to me? O-or even to you?"

"Honestly?" Elsa glimpsed at Anna. "I don't think you should care about it. Let them talk; people like a gossip." Anna nodded weakly. "And they won't be mean to you, or me."

"How can you be so sure?" Anna asked. "Words can hurt much more than a gesture."

"Yeah, I know damn well about it." Elsa muttered. Anna gave up on telling her she didn't cheat; honestly, she didn't believe herself. Elsa was too hurt to listen, and she was not going to cooperate with Anna to find a reasonable solution. "Aren't you going to get off the car?" Elsa asked, looking at her. Anna didn't even notice they were already there. She nodded and grabbed her stuff, leaving her sister behind her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I think she doesn't know who the father is."

"It must be Kristoff."

"No wonder she got pregnant, she's always been a hooker."

Anna walked fast through the hallway. People were all staring at her, all whispering lies about her. She never felt so small. She ignored every call of her friends, walking as quickly as she could. Rapunzel even tried to grab her arm, but Anna pushed her away. She entered in the restroom and locked herself, sobbing. She heard someone call her name, but she ignored it. She was in way too much pain to talk to anyone else.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

She was in here classroom, almost falling asleep while her teacher talked. She was pretty sure that History of Art had already killed someone for providing such boring long hours. She would be just glad if a meteor broke into her room and destroyed everything around. But instead of a meteor, it was Rapunzel.

"Hi, Mr. Elbans! Can I have a word with Elsa?" She asked, and something about her voice worried Elsa.

"It's Mr. _Evans._" He corrected, apparently annoyed. "Sure. You can go, Ms. Arandelle." Elsa nodded and closed her book, following Rapunzel outside of the room.

"Is everything all – "

"Anna locked herself in the bathroom." She blurted out. "She's pretty upset with what people have been talking about – well, you know, her baby bump." Elsa felt her blood boil. No one could do Anna any harm. She would not allow that. "Really, I think you should take her home for today. She's not going to be able to spend an hour in class anyway."

"Wait here." Elsa said, entering in silence into the classroom. She grabbed her purse and her books, and as she predicted, her professor was too busy bothering everyone else with his class to notice the blonde girl slipping out of the class. "Okay, show me where she is." She told Rapunzel as soon as she got out of the class. "I'll drive her home as soon as I get her out of that bathroom. Did anyone make any mean joke in front of her or something like that?"

"Well, Hans _did _make some mean questions about her bump and the father of the baby, but besides that, no one said anything in front of her." She answered, and Elsa nodded. "I highly doubt she will show up in class for the rest of the week, so just tell her I miss her, okay?" They stopped in front of the restroom, and Elsa smiled weakly.

"I will. Don't worry, she will be fine." She said, as Rapunzel nodded slowly and left. She entered in the bathroom and locked the door. Anna should be on the only door which was closed. Elsa walked to it and knocked. "Open up, it's me." She said softly, but her sister didn't answer. "Anna, I'm not here to fight. I want to take you home. Please, open up the door." She rested her head on the wood, knocking one more time. "Please, I'm worried about you. I just want to talk." She heard Anna sob and then the door slowly opened. The ginger girl was sitting on the toilet, with her arms wrapping her legs. Her blue eyes were red, and so was her face. She looked about to break down in a thousand pieces. "I'm sorry people were mean to you." Elsa mumbled, wrapping her arms around the younger girl. "Don't be sad, I don't like when you're sad. Your hugs get cold." Anna smiled weakly as she heard the mention of Olaf. "I'm sick of fighting, Anna. I won't ignore you anymore, I promise." She placed a kiss on Anna's head as the girl wrapped her arms around her sister, soaking her shirt with tears. "Please, don't cry anymore. You don't have to come to class if you don't want to. You can continue college next semester. We will talk to the principal; we can do whatever you want to, but please, don't cry anymore."

"I don't want to have a child." Anna sobbed, pressing her body against Elsa's. "I-I want to have an abortion."

Elsa froze with Anna's words. She didn't see that coming. She kneeled, looking into Anna's eyes, brushing tears away from her cheeks. "I can't really say either you should or shouldn't do it. This is something only you can decide." Elsa said, putting a hand on Anna's face. "You're really cold. Come, let's take you home. I'll make you some hot chocolate." She stood up and took Anna's purse.

"Wait. I need to know something." Anna grabbed her wrist, stopping her to make any moves. "D-do you hate me? O-or it?" She placed a hand on her stomach. "And don't say it's just because you're upset, tell me – "

"I don't hate neither of you, Anna." Elsa answered, kneeling back again. "I couldn't hate a child, as hard as I tried. It has no fault, and it's still my nephew." She said, placing a hand on Anna's bump. "And I could never hate you. No matter how hard I tried. You're still my sister, and you're everything I have." She placed a kiss on Anna's forehead. "I can't be with you again, because it hurts. But I really want to give us a chance, as sisters and as friends. I can't live like that anymore." Anna nodded, hugging her.

"I know you don't believe me, but I never cheated. I loved you, and I will ever love." She sighed, resting her forehead on her sister's. "I'll never stop fighting for you, ever. And I want to start again too." Elsa offered her a soft smile. "Okay. I'm ready. You can take me home now."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The cashier sent Elsa a strange look while she passed a few items. She didn't really blame her. Elsa and Anna were probably the only persons in the world to buy ice cream and stuff to make hot chocolate on winter. While it snowed. Anna grinned, grabbing a pack with their food and following Elsa to the car.

"That was embarrassing." Anna said, while entering in the car. "I didn't even know they sell ice cream in the middle of the winter!"

"It's Walmart; you can find everything there." Elsa shrugged, driving them home. "But yeah; was embarrassing."

"God, are you sure you're not the one dropping the temperature? I'm freezing." Anna embraced herself, trying to get warm.

"Wait, put this." Elsa took out her coat and gloves and gave it to her. Anna furrowed her brows, and the elder girl shrugged. "The cold doesn't bother me. You know that. Now, put these on. I don't want you to die of hypothermia."

"Thanks." Anna said, grabbing the coat. "I was thinking about what you said earlier."

"What?" Elsa looked at her, as the car stopped.

"Are you really willing to talk to the principal?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Two cups of hot chocolate and a bowl full of popcorn later, Anna was almost sleeping on Elsa's lap. Elsa was stroking her ginger hair, as she normally did, and it always would get Anna sleepy.

"Your friend told me she missed you." Elsa said, making Anna open her eyes. "The blonde one. Rapunzel."

"I miss her too." Anna said, looking at Olaf and Stinky on the ground. "Do you think she'll understand if I don't show up anymore?"

"Yes, I do." Elsa moved her hands to Anna's face, pressing them against her cheeks. "You're still a bit cold. Why don't you go get some sleep under the covers?"

"Stay with me." Elsa closed her eyes and sighed. "Please." Anna begged. "I really don't want to be alone today. Just until I fall asleep, please."

Elsa nodded, following her sister to bed. Anna lied by her side, careful not to be too close. Elsa begun to stroke her hair again, and the redheaded soon fell asleep. She got out of bed and went to the living room, sitting by Olaf's side.

"Are you going to give her a second chance?" He asked, hugging his puppy. Elsa smiled, resting her head on the couch.

"I doubt I can do it, buddy." She said. "But still, who knows?"


	22. Chapter 22

She got into the college alone that day. She had classes, but she needed to take care of some personal issues before. And then, she'd go home and spend the rest of the week with Anna and Olaf. First, she had to transfer Anna's class for next semester. Then, she had a show to make.

The talk with the principal took less than she imagined. Then, she got a text from Kristoff, telling her she could go on. A devilish smile grew upon her face as she walked to the gym. It didn't take her long to see Hans approaching with Kristoff, which made her a bit nervous. But now it was done. When he got into the gym, Elsa waved her hand, making a snow creature appear. It was scary enough, judging by his terrified face. She smiled, seeing Kristoff approach her and sitting by her side. "This one is for Anna." She mumbled, as the snow monster grabbed his feet and raised him, bringing him close from him mouth.

"_Leave Anna alone!" _He yelled, as the man shrank himself. The snow monster dropped him on the floor, and Elsa and Kristoff laughed as the man ran away, screaming as loud as he could.

"I loved him." Elsa said between laughs. "I'll name him Marshmallow."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I called Kristoff." Anna said, sitting by Elsa's side. "He's taking me to the clinic today. I'm going to abort." Elsa looked at her, but said nothing. "I asked him to take me there because I know you don't like it, okay? I know how much you care about the baby, but I can't have it now." Elsa nodded, squeezing Anna's hand. "I-I hope you understand."

"It's only your choice, Anna. This is your life." She said calmly. "I'm just a bit worried about you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm going to be fine, promise." Anna leaned and placed a kiss on Elsa's cheek. "I better get going now."

"I'll take you downstairs." Elsa stood up and held Anna's hand. "Come on, I'll take you there." Anna smiled and nodded, grabbing the blonde's hand. "Promise you will come back home unharmed." Elsa said, as she saw Kristoff's car approaching. "I don't want to get home from college and find my baby sister with something missing."

"I'll be fine." She repeated. Elsa nodded, and then gently pulled Anna into an embrace. Anna's bump pressed against her stomach, and Elsa felt bad to know that the baby wouldn't be coming home ever again. "Hey. I love you." Elsa sighed, but hugged the ginger girl tighter. "I really do."

"Yeah, I know." Elsa mumbled. "Go, Anna. Kristoff's waiting." The ginger nodded, and with a small smile, went to the car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you really going to do this?" Kristoff asked, pointing to Anna's stomach. "You know, you don't have to."

"I can't be a mother now Kris." Anna said. "I'm not ready to raise a child."

"I hope you're not doing this because of Elsa." He said. "Because honestly? She loves this kid just as much as she loves you."

"She doesn't love me." Anna mumbled. "I told her I loved her today. She didn't reply."

"Doesn't mean she doesn't. She's just not ready to let you in again." He explained calmly.

"Yeah, but when will she be?" Anna snapped. "I'm trying hard to get her back, but she doesn't give me a chance."

"If she appeared pregnant, would you forgive her that fast?" He shot back. Anna opened her mouth but closed it again. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Anna sighed and looked away. "Look, she will always love you. If she didn't, she wouldn't have gone after Hans last week to freak him out because he was mean to you and your baby."

"W-what?" Anna gasped. "B-but she told me she was just going to talk with the principal."

"She did it as well." He told her. "But she also conjured a snow giant monster to chase after him and scare him to death." Anna left out a small smile. "You have to understand something, Anna." He said. "She loves you, she really does; but she's scared you will leave her, or that she won't be enough. And about the little one, she loves it because it's half you. She loves everything that reminds her of you." Anna closed her eyes tight and pressed her baby bump. "I'm telling you this because if you're about to do the stupidest thing on your life because you think your sister will love you more for that, you're too damn wrong."

"Anna Arandelle." A woman called. Anna sent Kristoff one last glare before following her to the room inside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

She was feeling awful. She was never going to see the baby. _Anna's baby. _Her heart was aching, and slowly, she reached for her phone. She dialed a number she already knew by heart, and waited for the other person to answer.

"Elsa?" A woman called.

"Hi, aunt Gerda." The younger lady answered, resting on the couch. "How are you?"

"I'm good, sweetie. But you don't seem to be. What's wrong?" Elsa sighed, breathing heavily.

"Anna's pregnant." She mumbled.

"Oh, sweetie! But that's great! Congratulations!" The older woman cheered on the phone.

"How can that be great? The baby is not mine! It's impossible, I'm a woman, remember?" She snapped, watching Olaf by the corner of her eye.

"You are a woman, that's right." Her aunt agreed. "But, well, you made Olaf. I thought that maybe…"

Elsa's eyes went wide. She looked at the little snowman and gasped, as the memories of their first night came to her mind.

'_Let it go, Elsa. Use your powers, you won't hurt me.'_

She buried her face into her hands. She was definitely the stupidest human being on earth. And she was about to lose her baby and to risk the life of the only person she's ever loved. Anna would never forgive her for that.

"I have to go, aunt Gerda. I'll call you later." She didn't gave her aunt a chance to say goodbye before running downstairs to get her car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

She ran as fast as she could inside the clinic. A woman or two tried to stop her, but Elsa pushed them away. Honestly, she'd have frozen them if it was necessary. She saw Kristoff sitting near a bunch of magazines, and she ran to his side.

"Where. Is. She?" Elsa asked, her heart beating fast. "Kristoff, where the fuck are my girlfriend and my baby?"

"What?" He looked confused, but Elsa shook him. "T-they got into that room a few minutes ago." He said, pointing to a door.

"Thanks!" She yelled and entered at the door, ignoring the man who told her she couldn't get in there. She ran as fast as she could, opening every single door on her way. Opening one of the doors, she found a ginger girl sitting on a chair. "Anna!" She cried when she finally found her sister. "Anna, thanks god." One of the security guards grabbed her arm and tried to pull her away, but Anna held her arm and the man left her go. "Please, don't do it. I'm sorry, I'm so stupid. Y-you don't have to forgive me, I-I will understand if you don't want to see me ever again, but please don't do it." She kneeled and pressed her lips on Anna's baby bump. She was crying, but she didn't care. Her arms were around Anna's waist, and she kept pressing kisses on her stomach. "Don't hurt our baby, please."

"Elsa, what are you talking about?" Anna kneeled, wrapping her arms around Elsa's shoulders. "I'm not going to do it anymore." The blonde rested her forehead on Anna's neck, mumbling senseless words. "Hey, it's okay. Let's go home, and we can talk there." Elsa nodded, sniffling and wrapping an arm around her sister. "Okay, I don't have a clue of what's going on, but I'm not complaining."

"I'm sorry." Elsa whispered. "I-I had to stop you."

"You can tell me that when we get home, all right? It's okay, Elsa." She kissed the elder girl's cheek. "We're okay. You stopped me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm listening." Anna said, pulling Elsa to her bed. "Whenever you want to talk."

"I love you." She mumbled, resting her head on Anna's breast. "I love you two."

"Oh, good start." Anna smiled, stroking her hair. "We love you too, a lot." She felt Elsa's arms wrapping around her. "What did you mean when you said the baby was yours?"

"I had a conversation with aunt Gerda." Elsa said. "I – Look, I'll understand if you never forgive me again and – "

"Elsa, tell me." Anna pressed her hand on the pale back. "I'll decide that."

"She – I called her and told you were pregnant." Elsa muttered. "A-and she congratulated me. W-when I asked why, she said that she thought I was the mother, since I made Olaf alive." Anna mouthed an 'o', but Elsa wasn't done. "T-then I remembered our first night, that y-you asked me to use my powers, a-and then I ran after you." She buried her face on Anna's breast, starting to cry again. "I-I'm so sorry I made you suffer, I was mad Anna. I said awful thing to you, and I-I'm so sorry."

"I'm not mad, Elsa." She hugged the elder girl, kissing her face. "Guess we know who the daddy is now." She joked, making Elsa smile. "You're going to be such a great mother, Elsa."

"So are you." Elsa mumbled, placing her hand on Anna's cheek. "The best mom ever."

"Can we… can we take things slowly?" Anna asked, and Elsa removed her hand from her face quickly. "I'm not saying I'm mad, or that I don't want to be with you but, as much as I want to just forget, you hurt me a lot." Elsa nodded, placing a kiss on Anna's forehead. "It doesn't mean you can't kiss me." Anna smiled, placing a kiss on Elsa's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elsa grinned. "And Anna? I lied. I wanted you to kiss me." Anna smiled, pressing another kiss on the cool lips.

"Yeah, I know. You're a terrible liar, baby."


	23. Chapter 23

Anna was already six months pregnant, and Elsa couldn't be happier. The ginger girl had allowed Elsa to share the bed again with her and honestly? She was just happy that Anna let her cuddle with her at night.

"Okay, what do you think about Zac?" Anna asked, feeling Elsa's arms around her chest.

"Definitely not." Elsa mumbled. "What about Luke?"

"Not bad, but I don't know." Anna turned around to face Elsa. "Jesus, I look fat."

"No, you don't." Elsa placed a kiss on Anna's forehead. "You look hot." Anna blushed as Elsa smirked. "I mean int. Really hot."

"You're teasing." Elsa laughed, placing a kiss on Anna's lips. "Stop that. I'm not ready yet."

"I'm not teasing. I'm just telling you the truth. You look hot and beautiful, believe it or not." She said, bringing her hand to Anna's stomach. "And you're the cutest thing ever. But don't tell Olaf that; he will get pretty upset if he thinks he's being replaced." She sat on the bed and brought her cool lips to the top of Anna's bump, pressing a sloppy kiss on it. "I love you really much."

"It loves you too." Anna said, stroking Elsa's hair. "We both do." Elsa smiled and pulled Anna's shirt, leaving her bump on display. She rested her chin on it, smiling at her girlfriend. "I want to marry you."

"We will. Promise." Elsa said, placing another kiss on Anna's tummy. "Even if I have to drive you to another country, we will get married." She kissed Anna's belly again, resting her forehead on it. "We love you."

_Bump._

"Elsa, do it again." Anna demanded. "I-it kicked." Elsa approached and whispered the same words to the baby, pressing a kiss again.

_Bump._

"Oh my god!" Anna smiled, holding her stomach. "I-it feels so amazing!" Her eyes went teary as Elsa approached to kiss her. "You should have felt it, baby." Anna said, grabbing her face. "Our baby is as smart as you." Elsa grinned and placed another kiss on Anna's lips. "Now it makes you the second most intelligent person in this country." Elsa rolled her eyes and rested her head on Anna's breast, listening to Anna's heartbeat. "I'm glad to know you are the mommy of my baby." Anna muttered, grabbing Elsa's hand. "Through it still sounds a bit crazy, but I'm happy."

"Who else would be its father?" She asked, looking at Anna with a small smile.

"According to you, the Holy Spirit." Anna said with a chuckle. Elsa blushed, hiding her face on Elsa's neck bow.

"I'm sorry, I was upset." Elsa mumbled, but Anna shrugged and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist.

"I'm not upset anymore, I understand why you were so angry." She muttered. "But if makes you feel better, you can go and make one of your awesome pancakes and a cup of hot chocolate."

"Baby, it's three in the morning!" Elsa groaned. "Are you hungry?"

"Not me, babe, your kid is hungry." Anna teased, and Elsa smiled, standing up from the bed. "You're actually doing that?"

"My babies are hungry, so I'm making them some pancakes." Elsa shrugged, and Anna followed her. "Where are you going? It's freezing outside the room."

"You will keep me warm." Anna said, taking Elsa's hands. "Come on, I want to help."

She smiled and pulled her girlfriend with her. Anna was a lot more loving then she was a few months ago, but it didn't bother Elsa at all. She loved extra-cuddling Anna, even because they had spent a lot of time apart.

"Okay, you will definitely be the one who is going to feed the baby. And me, by the way." Anna joked, resting her chin on Elsa's shoulder. "I think I might kill us of food poisoning." Elsa laughed, turning to give Anna a peck. "Seriously, I can't understand how you make these. They look so perfect!" Elsa smiled softly, blushing at the compliment of her food.

"If you want to, I can teach you." Elsa said, but Anna shook her head.

"We tried once, I'm a goner." Anna answered. "I'll just spend the rest of my life having you to cook for me. Yeah, that sounds awesome." Elsa laughed and rolled her eyes. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what's it?"

"Are people at college bothering you because of me?" Elsa turned the stove off, turning to face Anna. "A-are they saying mean things about the baby and me?" Elsa pressed her lips tight, avoiding Anna's eyes. "Don't lie. Tell me what they are saying."

"Mean things." Elsa mumbled. "About you and me."

"Does that bother you?" Anna pulled her hand to the kitchen table, sitting by her side. "What are they saying?"

"Things like you are a nymphomaniac who allows everyone between your legs." She looked away. "Even me." Anna wrapped her arms around her sister's shoulders, pulling her closer. "They think I'm a freak. Not only because they know I'm gay, but because I'm weird. They say mean things about Kristoff as well. Some guys asked him when he was going to take paternity over our little one." She placed a hand on Anna's stomach. "He gets really angry with this, but I don't want you to worry. We're fine. Our friends stick up for us every single time someone says something mean. Rapunzel kicked Sam's ass when he said you and I were hookers." She smiled, remembering the younger girl.

"I'm not worried about me; I'm worried about you." Anna said, squeezing her hand. "I know you defend me, even when you were upset. I know what you did to Hans." She smirked, seeing Elsa blush. "And I'm the jumpy one."

"That asshole was being mean to you. I promised I'd not allow anyone to treat you like that." Anna grinned as Elsa took her hands and kissed them. "You are my love, Anna. No one will ever act like that with you while I'm here."

Anna kissed her and started to eat her pancake, eventually stopping to give Elsa a quick peck. Everything was fine, until Olaf entered in the room.

"Girls?" He mumbled. "I-I'm not feeling okay." And all of a sudden, he passed out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

He opened his eyes weakly, seeing Elsa sitting by his side. Her eyes were red, so it was easy for him to tell that she was crying.

"H-hey, how are you feeling?" She sniffled, getting closer to him.

"I'm not fine." He mumbled, as she wrapped her hand on his arm. "Where is jumpy?"

"She's calling Kristoff." Elsa said, placing her hand on his head. "You're going to be okay, Olaf. I'm going to make you better."

"I don't think you can, mommy." He said, and she sobbed. "Don't be sad. You will have your baby soon."

"Yeah, but my baby is not you." She cried, lying by his side. "You can't leave us. I can't lose you now."

"I'm sorry." He managed to say. "I love you all."

A second later, his eyes closed, leaving a desperate Elsa sobbing by his tiny snow body.

* * *

**A/N: CALM DOWN, I NEED TO BE ALIVE TO FINISH THIS STORY**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I'm here to thank you for keeping me alive. You guys are cool. And for the ones who asked, I believe this story will take two or three more chapters, then you're all free to go! Enjoy it**

* * *

Elsa got out of the room, her eyes completely red and teary. Kristoff was already there, and she quickly ran to Anna's embrace, burying her face into her neck.

"H-he's g-gone!" She cried, hearing a sob coming from Anna's lips. She held against the girl's body tight, sobbing and feeling her legs shaking. Kristoff placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder, and then went to the bedroom where Olaf was, leaving the two girls alone in the room. "I-I don't w-want – h-he can't be r-replaced!" Anna wrapped her arms around her body, trying to comfort the elder girl. Elsa seemed so small and fragile that made Anna feel horrible.

"Hey, girls?" Kristoff called from the door. "You might want to see it." Anna offered Elsa a sad smile before holding the girl closer and pulling her to the bedroom. Kristoff slowly opened the door, and when they got in, they couldn't believe on what they were seeing.

It was a little boy. A pale blond boy, with wavy hair. He was in deep sleep, hugging Stinky, who also was asleep. The little boy was a lot like Elsa. His nose, hair color and his pale skin, with freckles around his nose, as Anna. He was wearing a snowmen's pajama, snowmen a lot like Olaf.

Ignoring her shaky body, Elsa walked slowly to the little boy's side, kneeling and standing face to face with him. Gently, she shook his shoulder, waking him up. His eyes were blue, but not icy blue as Elsa, blue as Anna's eyes.

"Hello." Elsa said kindly. "What's your name?"

"Hi, I'm Olaf." He cheered her, besides his sleepy voice. "I like warm hugs. You do need a hug, huh? You were crying. Why are you so sad?"

"Sometimes people cry when they're really happy." He sat on the bed, yawning. "How old are you, Olaf?"

"I'm this old." He said, showing five fingers to her. "Why were you crying?" He opened his arms, and Elsa approached, hugging him back. "Your hug is a bit cold. Why are you sad?"

"I'm not sad anymore." She smiled, brushing a lock of hair away from his eyes. "Do you know who I am, Olaf?"

"Of course! You are my mommy Elsa." He said, making the girl gasp. "This one is Stinky, that other is Sve- no, Kristoff. And that other beautiful lady is my other mommy, and that one is my little brother." He finished, pointing to Anna's belly. "Why are you asking me this, mommy? Don't you remember me?" She grinned, wrapping her arms around the young boy's shoulders.

"Of course I do, little one." She placed sloppy kisses on his face as he giggled. "I love you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I still don't understand how this is possible." Elsa mumbled, placing a kiss on Anna's cheek. "I literally watched him die."

It was already 5am. Elsa thanked it was already Saturday, otherwise she'd have classes. Anna, Kristoff and she were standing on the couch with three mugs full of hot chocolate, still trying to understand what had happened.

"Perhaps you're much more powerful than you think." Kristoff suggested. "Maybe you made him a real boy."

"That sounds a lot like Pinocchio." Anna mumbled, making the two of them giggle. "But still, maybe he's right." She rested her cheek on Elsa's shoulder, shutting her eyes slowly. "Perhaps you loved him so much that you figured a way to make him a real boy." Elsa took another swig of her drink, slowly feeling her body relax from almost loosing Olaf. "Or perhaps he already was a real boy on a snowman's body. He eats, drinks, even color some drawings." Anna said. "Maybe your magic made him a real boy because he already acted like one."

"Maybe." Elsa agreed. "I guess I'll never know."

"If you ask him…" Kristoff suggested, but Elsa shook her head.

"He doesn't seem to remember he used to be a snowman. I don't want him to remember that." Kristoff and Anna looked at her confused. "I want him to feel like a real boy. Just that." She shrugged, embracing Anna. "And honestly? I don't give a fuck about how he came to life; if he is alive and happy, it's good enough for me."

"Okay." The ginger girl agreed, placing a kiss on Elsa's face. "I'm going back to bed. Your baby and I need to sleep." She announced.

"And so do I." Kristoff said, pushing Elsa away from the couch. "There's no fucking way I'm going back home at 5am. And I heard you make some awesome pancakes, so I'm staying for breakfast as well." Elsa rolled her eyes and giggled. "Okay, get your ass out of my couch."

"All right, you two listen well. I am getting a swear jar tomorrow, and I don't want any of you to swear in front of my kids. Was I clear?" Anna asked, placing her hands on her hips. Elsa and Kristoff nodded sharply, making the ginger girl smile. "Okay! Hey babe, we need to get Olaf some clothes tomorrow. He can't go around with a snowmen's pajama for the rest of his life."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Shopping, in Elsa's point of view, was never fun. But she had never gone shopping with a five years old, of course.

"Why do I need these?" He asked, as Anna handed him a pair of sweatpants. "I like the cold!"

"No, you like the inside-home cold." Elsa corrected. "You are going to need these, trust me."

"Oh, okay." He smiled. "I have lots of new clothes!" He said happily, and then stretched his arms to Elsa. "C'mon, mommy. Take me on your lap."

"Sure, sweetie." Elsa smiled goofily, embracing the little boy. "You want to try some hot chocolate later on?"

"What's that?" He asked, furrowing his brows.

"The best drink ever." Anna answered, approaching both of them. "Are you two ready? I'm craving for some of it right now."

"Yeah, we can go. Can't we, Olaf?" Elsa asked, placing a kiss on the boy's cheek.

"When is summer coming? I love summer! Winter is nice, but summer is nicer!" Olaf said, as his mothers bought three cups of hot chocolate. "I can go and play outside when summer comes."

"It'll take some time yet, buddy." Anna answered, handing him a cup of hot chocolate. "Careful not to burn your mouth." She advised. "It's way too hot."

"Oh, okay." He said, as Elsa placed him down and held his tiny hand. "That's delicious! Okay, I can deal with winter a bit longer." Elsa and Anna giggled, as they walked to the car. "Are we going home? I'm missing Stinky." He mumbled on the backseat, making Anna smile.

"We're going home, little one." She turned around and saw his huge grin. "You feel like watching the movies I got you for Christmas?"

"Yes!" He said happily, and Anna stared at Elsa as she heard the boy giggling. She had never seen her so happy before.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, freak!" Elsa sighed, and her friend pulled her arm, making her walk faster. "Bitch, don't ignore me." Elsa felt her blood boiling as she heard Hans's voice right behind her. Apparently, Marshmallow hadn't been scary enough. "Don't fucking ignore me, Arandelle." The man held her arm, forcing her and Kristoff to stop. The blonde man looked angrily at the other boy, but Elsa placed a hand on his shoulder, making him stop.

"What do you want, Hans?" Elsa asked, bringing her books closer to her chest.

"I saw you yesterday at the mall." He smiled sarcastically. "Who was that kid with you? Another one of your sisters little bastards? Or is that one yours as well? I heard about what you and that hooker do below locked doors. And I also heard you have boy parts. Is that true?" Elsa took a deep breath, trying to control herself from smashing his face. "Hey, is the unborn bastard yours? Or that creepy hooker screwed so many guys she doesn't even know who the father is?"

She doesn't know what exactly happened. All she knows is that everything went black, and seconds later, Hans was down on the floor with his nose bleeding and curling his body. She took a look at her fist and saw blood running through it.

"Don't you ever call my sister that again, you fucking whore." Elsa snapped, kicking his balls. "Hey Hans, why don't you tell us about the 'monster' who attacked you the other day? I bet everyone would love to hear Crazy Hans telling it again." Some people around them started to giggle.

"Elsa, as much as I loved to watch this, it's time to go." Kristoff said, pulling the girl by her arm. "And it would be better if you went straight home. You know, just in case." She nodded and left her friend take her to his car, driving home in silence.

As soon as she arrived, she was greeted by a confusing Anna, who looked even more confused when she saw Elsa's fist.

"What happened?" She ran closer to the girl, taking a closer look at her damaged hand.

"She knocked Hans down." Kristoff answered with a giggle. "You should have seen it. I think someone recorded it." He laughed one more time, giving Elsa a gently pat on her back. "See you tomorrow. Bye, Anna."

He slammed the door, leaving the two girls alone. Anna took Elsa's other hand and brought her to the kitchen, handing a bag full of ice.

"You know, I can make it." She joked, pressing the bag on her fist.

"What happened?" Anna asked again, this time more firmly.

"He was insulting you and my babies." She answered, placing a hand on Anna's bump. "He called them bastards and – well, I kind that lost control."

"Don't do that again, I don't like when you get into fights." Anna said, pressing her lips on Elsa's chin.

"You always get into fights, feisty pants." Elsa mocked, but the girl rolled her eyes. "Where is Olaf?"

"Watching TV with Stinky." Anna said, wrapping her arms around her neck. "I missed you."

"Well, I missed you too." Elsa grinned, kissing Anna's lips. "You know, we _could _have some fun – "

"Go say hi to your kid." Anna interrupted her. "And I'll kill you if you mention anything about fighting with Hans."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Anna, answer something," Elsa said, turning to face the redheaded in bed. "Why won't you let me touch you? It has been months!"

"I-I'm not ready." She stuttered, turning her face to the other side. "M-maybe in some time…"

"Don't lie to me." Elsa interrupted, holding the ginger's chin. "Why can't we have sex anymore? I mean, I understood you were upset with me, but how long is it going to last?" She placed a hand on Anna's cheek. "I miss you." She mumbled.

"I miss you too." Anna sighed, holding Elsa's hand on her cheek.

"Then why can't we do it?" She asked, stroking Anna's hair carefully. "You know you can tell me."

"I don't want you to see me like that." Anna blurted out, feeling heat on her face. "I'm fat, I'm not feeling sexy."

"Baby, we talked about it." Elsa said with a soft smile. "You look amazing, not fat. You're even more beautiful with our baby growing inside you." She placed a hand on Anna's tummy, pressing a kiss on it. "Don't you ever call yourself that again, nor stop feeling sexy. You're the hottest girl in this world, and you'd still be even if you had the same weight as an elephant." Anna giggled, placing a hand on Elsa's face and bringing it closer. "_Let me love you." _She asked, feeling the ginger smiling against her mouth.

**"Lock the door. Now."**


	25. Chapter 25

"Mommy?" Elsa slowly opened her eyes, listening to Olaf's scared voice. "Mommy, are you awake?" He whispered, as Elsa slowly turned around, moving her arm around Anna's waist.

"Yeah, I'm here buddy. What's wrong?" She mumbled, smiling softly to the little boy.

"C-can I sleep with you?" He asked shyly. "I-I had a nightmare."

"Of course you can, come up here." Elsa said, pulling him to bed. "You want to lie in the middle?" He nodded, slipping his slim body to the gap between the two girls. "You want to tell me what you dreamed with?"

He shook his head, burying his face on Elsa's neck bow. The taller girl wrapped an arm around him and slowly started to stroke his wavy hair, listening to his breath starting to get still. She heard Anna lazy yawn, as she turned in bed to face her girlfriend.

"Another nightmare?" Anna mumbled, placing an arm around the boy and Elsa.

"Mhm." She muttered, placing a kiss on his cheek. "We'll have to take him to a psychologist if it remains like that." Anna nodded, resting her hand on Elsa's cheek.

"Are you anxious for tomorrow?" She asked with a grin. "It's your big day, my love."

"I know, I'm glad I'm finally graduating." She said smiling. "And then, we'll have our little one with us in a few days." She placed a hand on Anna's stomach, sending her a goofy smile. "Hey, I was thinking about something yesterday. What do think about moving to another place? I-I mean, we're going to need another room for the baby, and it would be nice if Olaf had a new room – "

"We can start looking for some place after your graduation." Anna said, placing a kiss on Elsa's hand. "Now sleep. It's late, and you have to be on your best for tomorrow."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you proud of mommy?" Anna asked, pulling the boy's hand to find their family. "Wasn't she pretty up there?"

"Mhm! She looked beautiful!" Olaf agreed, walking closer to Anna. "Mommy was the prettiest girl over there." Anna smiled, nodding. "Mom? Why is that boy following us?"

Anna turned her face and saw Hans trying to approach them. She took Olaf on her lap and walked as fast as she could walk with her eight month bump. But apparently, it wasn't fast enough, since he managed to grab her arm, forcing her to stop.

"Anna, dear." He cheered with a fake smile. "I see you brought another bastard to the graduation."

"Hello, Hans." She returned the irony, pushing Olaf behind her. "I see your nose is getting better. I heard the little accident that happened. What was that? You slipped on the floor?"

"More a less like that." He kept the smile upon his face. "Hey, listen. My friends and I were making a bet. We want to know which one of you is the mother of the little freak over there, and also if –"

"How dare you to speak with my family like that?" Elsa said angrily, as the rest of her family followed her. "Come on, Hans. Move. Or you want me to finish what I started the other day?" She took a step closer, but Kristoff held her arm. "Move!" She pushed him away from them, then turned to face Anna. "Did he hurt you? Are you two okay? Why is Olaf so scared? Did he – "

"Elsa, shut up." Anna demanded, covering the girl's mouth. "You looked beautiful over there, didn't she Olaf?"

"Yes! You were the beautifuller girl over there, mommy!" He said, stretching his arms and wrapping them around Elsa's neck. "I don't mean that you're fat, just really beautiful."

"Why, thank you." She laughed, placing a sloppy kiss on his face. "You also look very handsome." He giggled and Elsa approached Anna. "And you look beautiful, my dear." Anna smiled shyly, feeling Elsa's hand grabbing her chin. "Look at me, Anna." The blonde smiled, meeting the blue eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." Anna mumbled. Elsa cupped her cheek, brushing a finger on her skin. "Elsa, what are you doing?" She muttered. The blonde girl placed Olaf on the ground, and he ran to Kristoff's side. "People are staring."

"Let them look." Elsa shrugged. "I'm sick of hiding us. You're mine." She brushed a strand of red hair away from Anna's eyes. "Let me do it." Anna left out a soft smile and nodded, slowly closing her eyes. Elsa grinned and approached her girlfriend, bringing their lips together. A few people glanced at the young couple disgusted; others didn't even notice them. A few of their friends giggled and some kids on the other side of the sidewalk pointed to them, but they didn't care. That was their happy ending.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, Olaf!" Elsa called, as she finished packing his things. "Go there and see if mommy needs some help. I'm almost done here."

It took them two weeks to decide to go back to their old house. It was big, comfortable and full of great memories for both of the girls, and they were sure Olaf would love the place. They had done a huge cleaning in the house, since it was a bit too dusty, but now it was perfect again.

"Baby, the truck is ready." Elsa said, placing a kiss on Anna's forehead. "We can go now." The girl nodded as Elsa helped her to get up and walk to the car, as Olaf followed them, playing with his puppy. "Do you think mom and dad would be disgusted if they knew we would end up becoming a couple?" Elsa asked, wrapping an arm around Anna's waist.

"Probably." The girl said with a chuckle. "But I don't mind. Aunt Gerda and uncle Kai would support us, so for me it's fine." She shrugged. "And what would they be complaining of? We gave them a grandson, and are giving them another soon."

"Or a granddaughter." Elsa said, smiling at Anna's bump. "We're having another baby!"

"Yes, we are." Anna giggled. "Hey Olaf, you thought about a name?" She asked the boy, who shook his head.

"I don't know. I want to see what the baby looks like, and then I can give it a name!" He said happily, holding his dog against his chest.

"_Suggest _a name." Elsa corrected. "We'll see if we like it, remember?" He nodded and Anna narrowed her eyes. "What? No way am I letting my boy name his little brother Stinky, I'm not that crazy."

"He won't suggest a weird name to the kid, Elsa." Anna rolled her eyes. "I'm sure he'll give it a cool name, as Zac."

"No way in hell, I'd rather have him named Stinky." Elsa said, pecking the smaller girl's pout. "Don't do it. It's not fair."

"I don't like playing fair, is not fun at all." Elsa smiled, as she parked the car. "Ready to go, little guy?" Elsa asked, and Olaf nodded.

"Yeah! Can I go to my room? I promise I'll unpack my clothes and my toys upstairs."

"Okay, call us if you need help." Anna said, as the boy opened the door and ran inside. "Don't run on the stairs!" She yelled. Elsa grinned, cupping her face and giving her a quick kiss.

"Ready?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna leaned her head into Elsa's chest, yawning as she felt her girlfriend's hand stroking her hair. Olaf and Stinky had passed out on the carpet half an hour ago, and now the two girls were enjoying the rest of the time they had together.

"I never thought we'd come back home." Elsa said, placing a kiss on Anna's head.

"Neither did I." Anna agreed.

"But you know what? I'm glad we did." Elsa confessed. "Before we broke up, I was thinking about asking you to start looking for somewhere else to live,"

"Elsa – "

"But I was such a jerk with you! God, I'll never forgive me. I don't understand how you did. I was so fucking – "

"Elsa – "

"Oh, sorry, I'll put a dollar on the swear jar later. But I was saying, we – "

"Elsa!" Anna interrupted, placing a finger on the blonde's lips. "I need you to stay calm, all right?" The blonde furrowed her brows, but nodded. "My water just broke."

"WHAT?"

* * *

**A/N: So...? Okay, I need to know something. Would you rather the baby to be a girl or a boy? I won't ask for the names, 'cause this is Olaf's choice. BUT VOTE, OKAY?**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: You voted, I heard. But as I said, OLAF PICKS THE NAME!**

* * *

"Oh my – fuck! Olaf, honey, wake up." Elsa gently shook the boy's shoulder. "Oh gosh, what are we going to do? I told you we should have trained before it happened, what am I doing with our son? I'll think about it later, now I have to carry you to the hospital. I mean, no, you can walk, right? And maybe I should – "

"Elsa, calm down." Anna said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Go upstairs and take some clothes for all of us." She commanded, sitting back on the couch. "Olaf and I are waiting here. I'll call Kristoff and ask him to take care of him while you do that." Olaf rubbed his eyes, carrying his dog to the couch, by Anna's side.

"B-but you have to – "

"We have plenty of time, the baby won't be due in a few hours." Anna said, embracing her sleepy son. "Mommy's having a baby now. You're going to spend the night with Uncle Kris, all right?"

The boy nodded and Elsa ran upstairs, grabbing a purse and putting the first pieces of clothes she found. She grabbed Olaf's tooth brush, and stopped a second, looking at the old snowman she bought Anna for her birthday. She took it and put it into the purse as well, running downstairs.

"Okay! I'm ready. C'mon, Olaf, let's go!" Elsa said, taking Anna's hands and helping her to stand up. "Take Stinky with you, I'm not sure of how long this is going to take."

"Why can't I go with you?" He pouted, and Elsa smiled at the boy.

"Because it's going to take too long." She explained, already entering in the car. "But I promise you, we won't even think about a name without you there."

"Okay!" He said, cheering up a bit. Elsa droved fast, only slowing down when Anna's hand pressed her thigh, glancing a disapproval look at her. When they got at Kristoff's, the blonde man was already waiting for them outside, along with Sven.

"Be nice, buddy!" Anna yelled, and he waved them. "See you soon." And with that, Elsa started to drive fast again, ignoring the traffic lights. "Baby, slow down." Anna said softly, placing her hand on Elsa's. "We will be there on time."

"W-we are having a baby." She managed to mumble, with teary eyes. Anna smiled, squeezing her hand. "W-we are having a baby Anna, oh my god. W-what if I-I'm not a g-good mother? W-what if it d-doesn't like me?"

"You're going to be the best mother ever, as you already are." Anna placed a kiss on Elsa's cheek. "I need you to stay calm and I need you there for me." She said, as the car stopped. "Our baby is going to love you, as Olaf does, and as I do. We're going to be amazing parents, but right now, I need you there for me." Elsa nodded, placing a kiss on Anna's lips. "Oh my – okay, your kid wants to come out. Shit, this baby is being mean again." Elsa opened the door for Anna and took her out of the car. "You better get me into a fucking room right now." She grumbled to the nurse, and Elsa sent her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry. Uh, my girlfriend's water just broke. We need a room." She explained, placing a hand around Anna's waist.

"Sure. You'll have to wait – "

"No, we won't have to wait, miss." Anna said sharply. "I need a room now. This child wants to get the fuck out of me – "

"Anna, watch your mouth." Elsa said. "Please, can't we just get a room now? My girlfriend is really not well."

"I'll see what I can do, but you'll have to wait a while." The woman answered kindly. "Can I get you some ice, my dear?"

"No, thank y – Fuck!" She pressed her hands on her stomach, as Elsa helped her to sit on the chair. "God dammit, what you want from me?" She yelled at her belly, and Elsa pressed her hands on Anna's back. "Oh my – Elsa, if you dare to move your hands from there, I swear to God I'm not having this baby." The blonde girl nodded, pressing her cool hands against the smaller girl's skin.

"I love you two." Elsa mumbled, placing a kiss on Anna's neck.

"Yeah, I love you too, but I don't love this one that much right now."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

She stood there, as Anna requested. She left her squeeze her hand so tight that she thought it was broken. Anna yelled at her, said that everything was her fault and said so many swear words that Elsa's cheeks turned into a bright red. But she stayed, she agreed when Anna said it was all her fault, she listened to every single swear word and she comforted her when she curled in pain.

"Come on, baby, keep pushing." Elsa said, pressing her cool hand on Anna's forehead. "You're almost there."

"Yeah, it's easy for you to say! You are not the one who is giving birth to _your _kid!" She snapped. "Why the fuck you did that with me? If you wanted a fucking child, you should have got yourself pregnant, not me!"

"I can see the head!" The doctor announced. "Come on, Anna, just a bit more."

"I don't want to!" She cried, and Elsa pressed her lips against the ginger's.

"One more big push, babe. Come on, do that for me." She begged. "One more and I'll leave you alone."

Anna looked into the icy-blue eyes and with a loud scream, she pushed one more time. Elsa felt tears running through her cheek when she heard a loud cry on the room. The doctor smiled and handed Elsa a crying baby, who she held with shaking hands. It was a girl, a beautiful girl, with Elsa's icy-blue eyes and Anna's red hair. Her skin wasn't pale, and she had small freckles around her nose.

"Look, Anna, it's our little girl." Elsa said, handing the baby to Anna. "We have a little girl now." She pressed a kiss on Anna's lips, feeling hot tears over her cold cheeks. "We have a baby now."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa was woken up by quick footsteps entering in the room. She opened her eyes and smiled as Olaf ran to her lap, embracing her neck. She held the little boy closer and stood up, taking him closer from Anna and his little sister, who were asleep on the bed.

"She's beautiful." He whispered, and Elsa nodded.

"Isn't she? She's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen." Elsa mumbled.

"What are the most beautiful?" Olaf asked, wrapping his arms around Elsa's neck.

"Anna." She smiled. "She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Then your sister. And you are the most handsome boy ever." She pressed a sloppy kiss on his cheek, making him giggle.

"You're beautiful too, mama." He whispered. "I like her. Can I pick her name?"

"Good morning." Anna mumbled, opening her eyes slowly. "Hey buddy! You like her?" She pointed to the baby on her lap, and he nodded happily.

"Can I pick her name?" He asked again, stretching his arms to go to Anna's side. "I swear it's a really beautiful one."

"What do you have in mind?" Elsa leaned closer to give Anna a peck, and then rested her face on the edge of the bed.

"Julia." He answered. "Like the Beatles' song."

"I like it." Anna said, stroking the blonde's boy hair.

"Me too." Elsa agreed, rubbing a finger on the baby's cheek. "Then we have a name."

"We do!" He cheered, holding his sister's tiny hand. "Welcome home, baby Julia."

* * *

**A/N: So, I'll be doing the epilogue, and then it's over. Thank you for all the support and I hope to see you guys on my other stories!**


	27. Epilogue

**A/N: So, this is our goodbye:) I don't like goodbyes, they make me sad; so let's go with it. I'll see you guys on my other fics(I'm planning a new one, so stay tuned. Bye!**

* * *

**5 years later**

Anna and Elsa had never been as happy as they were. Since Kay and Gerda moved to a house near them, they had been seeing each other quite frequently. Olaf was already ten, and besides having Anna's temper, he was a good boy. Julia was turning five, and as she was growing up, she showed herself to be a lot like Elsa. Besides having powers as Elsa, which was discovered at the hospital, as soon as she started crying in one of the nights, she was also a calm and sweet girl. Of course it was a bit hard to explain how could Elsa be the 'father' of the two kids when they were being registered, but Anna told her to shut up and let her solve everything. Until this day, every time that Elsa asks Anna how she managed to do it, the girl just shrug and smile, saying that someday she might tell it. But in the deepest of her heart, Elsa is almost sure this day will never come. And she's not that sure if she wants to know anyway.

Anna graduated and opened a clinic not far from Elsa's gallery. Kristoff and Elsa worked together, and they had become very famous for making ice sculptures, but no one could really explain how they managed to do it in such a short matter of time.

They were happy, as happy as they could be. They had perfect kids, perfect family and perfect friends. Olaf stopped having nightmares where he would die as Elsa watched, and his 'puppy', as he insisted to call, was now an enormous dog that had no notion of his size. But nobody had the guts to tell him he wasn't that small.

Some days, the couple was fine. Others, they had arguments, but nothing that they didn't manage to forgive each other. And today was one of the days they were being extra-cuddling and extra-loving with each other.

"I love you." Anna mumbled, lying on Elsa's chest on the tub. "You're the most stupid person on earth, but I love you."

"I said I'm sorry, can't you just forget that?" Elsa groaned, wrapping her arms around the younger girl's waist.

"It gets a bit hard, especially since you were angry with me for a whole week because of something I didn't do." Anna said, pressing a kiss on Elsa's shoulder. "Like I said, you're stupid; yet I love you."

"How long are you going to keep teasing me for that?" Elsa huffed. "I'm sorry I mistake the month of our birthday dating and got angry on you. I'm sorry I was so stupid, will you forgive me?" Anna giggled, turning around to face the elder girl and bringing their lips together. "So, should I take this as a yes?"

"No." Elsa groaned, and Anna gave her another peck. "I will forgive you, but only over two conditions."

"Okay, I'm listening." Elsa said, wrapping her arms around Anna's waist.

"I want another child." She blurted out, and Elsa's eyes went wide.

"What? A-are you sure?" Elsa stuttered. "I-I mean, I want another baby too, but I thought you didn't want, since you almost killed me when you were giving birth to Julia; not that I'm complaining, 'cause I'm totally not, I'm just saying that – " Anna pressed her lips against Elsa's, shushing the girl. "Okay. We can have another baby." She smiled, stretching Anna's hair. "We're having another baby, Anna." The ginger girl curled her lips into a smile and leaned to touch Elsa's lips. "What's the other condition?"

"I, uh – I was kind of hoping you'd ask me, but you never did." She mumbled. "I-I mean, I love you a lot, a-and I'm sick of introducing you as m-my girlfriend, so, since you never asked… will you marry me?" Elsa widened her eyes, then stood up from the tub, grabbing her robe and walking to the bedroom. "Elsa? Hey, it's fine if y-you don't want to, I understand –" The blonde girl took a box of her jacket's pocket, opening and showing to wedding rings to Anna.

"I wasn't sure of how I should ask." She said, smiling at a confused Anna. "I mean, I bought them a month ago, and I just couldn't find the right moment." She took a ring out of the box and took Anna's hand. "May I?" Anna nodded, still too surprised to reply. "Now I suppose you put this one on mine." Elsa teased, as Anna slowly slipped the ring into Elsa's finger. "Well, that didn't go as I planned, but I liked it."

"I love you _so _much." Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck, pulling the girl into a deep kiss. She felt Elsa's lips curling into a smirk as they kissed, and her hands holding her closer. "But seriously, you bought it a month ago and didn't take it out of your pocket?"

"You never look on my pockets, silly. That's where I usually hide your Christmas' presents." Anna rolled her eyes and grinned. "Hey baby?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna build a snowman?"


End file.
